Never Too Late
by potter'sanatomy
Summary: Lucas proposed to Peyton and Peyton says she's not ready. What happens when 5 years later an engaged Lucas comes back to Tree Hill, and finds that things have changed dramatically, thing that are going to change his life forever.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill **

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Peyton Sawyer sat on the toilet seat staring at the pregnancy test she had in her hand. She couldn't believe it, she was pregnant! Peyton just sat there, tears falling from her eyes, When Brooke knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jeez, Peyton how long does it take in the bathroom?" she called.

Peyton got up and went to the bathroom door, and unlocked it. Brooke was about to say something but stopped when she saw the tear streaked face of he best friend. Without a word she enveloped Peyton into a hug and led her to the sofa, where Peyton cried on her shoulder, sobs racking her fragile frame.

"Peyton what is wrong?" Brooke asked concern laced in her words.

Without a word Peyton raised her head and led her to the bathroom, where she pointed at the sink. There in the middle of the sink lay her pregnancy test. Brooke looked at it and than at Peyton.

"It's Lucas' isn't it?" she said. When Peyton didn't answer she said, "Come on, lets go downstairs an talk," and with that she led Peyton downstairs.

"Ok, first tell me who the father is. Its Lucas isn't it?" It wasn't a question; it was more like a statement.

"Yea, it was the night he proposed. That is the only reason I came back to Tree Hill. I was devastated after he left, so I came back. I thought you would be in New York, but you were here. Than I a week ago I started feeling a bit off, you know getting sick in the morning, and all of that. I bought the test 3 days ago, and today I finally got the courage. Oh my god! What am I going to do?" Peyton said desperately.

"Well, the first thing to think about is whether you are going to tell Lucas or not," Brooke said softly.

But Peyton already knew what she was going to do about that, "No, I can't tell him. I am the reason why we aren't together anymore. He proposed and I said no. I just can't walk back in his life and ruin it."

Brooke just sat there dumbfounded, but knew better than to argue, "Ok, whatever you think is the best. But, I will be here for you and so will everyone else. Are you sure that you aren't going to tell Lucas."

Determined Peyton nodded, "Thanks Brooke, you have no idea how much it means to me. I am going to be a mom! Can you believe it. I always thought that I would probably become a mother after you." Now it truly dawned to her, she had another living thing inside her. She was going to be a mother, and she couldn't wait. But her excited ness didn't last long, because Lucas came back in her thoughts.

_What am I going to tell him if he ever finds out. He will probably hate me for not telling him. But I am doing the right thing right? Yea I am, the kid can't grow up between two separated parents, and Lucas probably won't want anything to do with the kid._

And with these thoughts Peyton put her head on Brooke's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

**8 ½ months later**

Peyton sighed as she walked into Karen's Café. All of her friends have been supportive to her for the past 7 months. Karen made sure that Peyton had everything she needed. Karen knew that Lucas would have loved to be with Peyton, and she had tried to convince Peyton, but Peyton was stubborn and wouldn't budge. Karen had even been tempted to tell Lucas herself but knew that she had no right to make the decision.

Karen was cleaning a table when Peyton walked in. Even though everyone had begged Peyton to find out the gender of the baby, but she had refused. All they knew were that Peyton was going to have twins.

"Hey Karen," Peyton said as she walked up to her, and smiled.

"Hello Peyton. How are you? How are my grandchildren?" Karen said with a smile.

"I am just fine, but these two won't let me have a goodnight sleep," Peyton said indicating to her swelling belly, smiling.

"Well that isn't good. Go and get some sleep. Don't worry, I will be able to manage everything alone, and Haley is planning to come today, so she will be able to help," Karen said, shooing Peyton away ignoring her protests.

Shaking her head, Peyton made her way to a guest room when she felt a twinge of pain in her stomach. Letting out a gasp Peyton grabbed her abdomen. But as soon as the pain had come it was gone. But she hadn't walked more than 5 feet did the pain return, but this one was worse than the one before, and the pain didn't go away it just got worse. Letting out a gasp of pain Peyton tried to walk back to Karen's Café but instead fell. Letting out a small scream Peyton tried to get up, but couldn't. She heard the front door open and Haley's voice calling her name, but she couldn't call back, the pain in her abdomen had gotten worse. The last thing she remembered was a panic stricken Haley crouching over her, before everything went black.

Peyton woke up to voices, confused she opened her eyes and regretted it, she quickly shut her eyes when light hit them.

"She's awake!" Brooke yelled when she saw Peyton stir.

Peyton opened her eyes again, this time to see herself surrounded by her friends.

"What's going on? Where am I? Peyton asked confused.

"You passed out, so we rushed you to the hospital. Where we found out that you're in labor," Brooke said smiling as she said the last part.

"Woah! I am in what? I can't be in labor! I have a month to go before my due date! I don't have anything ready. The nursery isn't complete, and most of all I don't think I am ready," Peyton said panicking at the thought that she will be a mother in a matter of hours.

"Listen Peyton, relax. You're BP is going high and that is not good for you and for the baby. So take a deep breath and relax. And you don't have to worry about he nursery I have got it covered, and about not being ready, well suck it up because you don't have a choice," Haley said sternly.

Taking a deep breath Peyton looked at her friends and smiled, which quickly faded when she double dup in pain. Grabbing her abdomen Peyton let out a gasp.

"The epidural must be wearing off," Brooke said, but when she noticed the perplexed look on Peyton's face she added, "I will be getting the doctor." And with that she left the room in search for Peyton's doctor. Within minutes Brooke was back with Peyton's personal doctor.

"Hey, Dr. White, sorry to bother you," Peyton said with a weak smile.

"It doesn't matter, and you are my favorite patient," Dr. White said with a small smile. "Ok, lets see, your contractions are getting closer. You are going to be a mother in an hour most." And with that she handed Brooke a tablet a glass of water and walked out the door. Stopping at the door she said, "All of you out! Peyton needs to rest. You can visit her one at a time but don't crowd her all at once."

Nodding everyone except Brooke left. Handing Peyton the epidural and glass of water Brooke pulled up a chair and sat down. "What re you thinking right now Peyton? How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

Peyton closed her eyes for a second and than opened it again, "I don't know, I mean I am feeling excited that I am finally going to be mother, but I am scared. What if I am a terrible mother, what if I do something and hurt my babies. These what ifs are haunting me. 7 months ago I was like 'oh there is a lot of time' but in less than an hour I will have kids. I will be a mother. I am scared, Brooke I am really scared," Peyton said with a desperate tone.

"Pey, look I know that you are scared, and there are many things running thorough you head that I don't know about. But I know one thing; you are going to be a great mother. And we all will be here for you. You are not alone, you've got me, Nathan, Haley, Skillz, Karen, Mouth, Deb, hell you even have Jamie, Lily and Sam here to support you. You will never be alone, and I don't ever want you to say that again," Brooke said with a stern look on her face, which immediately turned into concern when Peyton hit another contraction.

Brook held out her hand and said, "I don't really know what to do, but all I know is that it helps if you squeeze out the pain," she said as Peyton grabbed her hand.

Brooke flinched when Peyton held her hand in a death gripping strength. Finally Peyton let go of Brooke's hand, who was now stretching it.

**Half an Hour Later**

Dr. White came into Peyton's room and after checking her announced, "It's time Peyton. Ok, lets position you, and when I say push, push as hard as you can."

Peyton looked up at Brooke who smiled reassuringly and held out her hand.

"You are going to do just fine! I am here for you. You are going to be a mommy soon," Brooke said with a small smile.

Before Peyton could reply, Dr. White looked at her and said, "Ok, Peyton push! Push for all that's worth."

Peyton screamed as she pushed. She had heard that labor would be painful but she never thought it would be this painful. Her body felt like it was tearing apart, she felt like she was on fire, or like somebody was stabbing her continuously. Everything started to blur and Peyton started to cry out in pain. After what seemed like decades, Dr. White told her to stop.

"I can see the head Peyton, it's a girl! The first baby is a girl," Brooke cried with tears of pain, happiness, and proud ness in her voice.

"Ok, Peyton I need you to push again," Dr. White called.

Peyton pushed, all she could hear was Brookes comforting words and than,

"Waaahhh! Waaahhh!" came a baby's cry. Peyton opened her eyes just in time to see a baby girl be handed to one of the nurses to get cleaned up. Peyton didn't have much time before she was asked to push again. This time Peyton pushed harder, knowing that when she would be done she would be the mother of two kids.

"Waaaahhh! Waaaaahhhhh!" came the second baby's voice and even before opening her eyes, Peyton knew that this baby was a boy.

Exhausted Peyton let go of Brooke's hand, and slumped back in her bed.

"Would you like to hold your daughter," a nurse asked.

Nodding, Peyton sat up and extended her arms, where her baby girl was placed. Right than and there all of the emotions that she had buried inside her came pouring out.

'_It feels perfect. It's like she belongs in my arms,"_ Peyton thought as tears flowed down he cheeks.

"Welcome to the world, Casey Ann Scott," Peyton said staring at her daughter.

Casey had blond hair, and was a mixture of Peyton and Lucas, so you really couldn't tell who she looked more like. But when Casey opened her eyes Peyton's breath hitched in her throat, Casey had the same exact eyes as her father. Those eyes that had haunted Peyton's dream, that Peyton had fallen in love with. Those eyes that she would do anything to see once again.

Wiping a stray tear Peyton handed Casey to Brooke and accepted her son in her arms. Smiling she noticed that he son looked exactly the same as his sister, but the only difference was that he was a boy and she was a girl.

"Sean," Peyton said, "Sean Michael Scott."

Sean had his eyes open and was curiously looking up at Peyton. Peyton's heart skipped a beat when she saw those crystal blue eyes again. Both her kids had their father's eyes. She just wished that they actually had their father.

**AN:**** This is my first One Tree Hill fanfic, so I have no idea how it is. Please read and review. **


	2. Surprises

**AN:** **This chapter will actually be the beginning of my story. It will take place 3 ½ years after the twins were born. Lucas will be back and even though I've put 3 ½ years later he will be coming back 4 years later.**

**Plus I love Sam's character in the TV Show and even though she wasn't there so early in the show, I mentioned her last chapter because in this story Brooke took her in when she was in her freshman year (now she will be starting her senior year as it is summer vacation right now).**

**Nathan and Haley have 3 kids: Jamie is 6 years old, Claire is 3 years old, and Austin is 1 year old. **

**Also Bevin and Skillz are married and have a daughter named, Lauren who's 2 years old.**

**I have Brooke and Chase, Rachel and Owen, and Mouth and Millicent together.**

**Some people asked me where Lucas is, he is in New York with Lindsay, but they are NOT married.**



Chapter 2: Surprises

**3 ½ years later**

"That is Tree Hill High, I looks so different," Lucas Scott said, pointing at the building that had his most treasured memories.

"So that is the famous Tree Hill High that you've told me so much about," Lindsay Strauss- his 1 month fiancée- said.

"Yea," Lucas whispered quietly.

"Do you think your family will accept me Luke?" Lindsay asked suddenly.

"Wha… Of course they will love you," said a surprised Lucas.

"Hey Luke today is the July 19 right? I wanna right this day down in my journal," Lindsay aid smiling as she pulled out a tattered notebook.

But Lucas wasn't listening, today was Peyton's birthday. Lindsay was still talking to him, but he wasn't listening he was in a far away world, taking a trip down memory lane.

_--Flashback-- _

"_Hey guess what date it is today," Peyton asked Lucas when she saw him in the 19 of July, excitement burning in her eyes._

"_I really don't know. I have been having some problems since this morning. You see I know that today is someone special's birthday, but I just can't remember whose," Lucas said teasingly, his eyes twinkling in the sunlight._

"_Very funny Luke, very funny," Peyton said pretending to be annoyed but failing miserably._

"_I know, I do have a nice sense of humor don't I , but people don't seem to appreciate it," Lucas said giving Peyton his best puppy dog look, that melted her heart. "Anyways, what so you have planned today? I know for a fact that you will definitely be going to Nathan and Haley's house for dinner, but what about the rest of the day?" Lucas asked._

"_Oh, I don't know, I was actually planning to spend it with my boyfriend, but, the only problem is he doesn't remember its my birthday, so I think I will just got to my best friends house and spend the rest of the afternoon talking and gossiping about how stupid boys are," Peyton said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. _

"_What if your boyfriend wishes you a happy birthday, than will you spend some time with hi?" Lucas asked._

"_Dunno, maybe depends on my mood," Peyton said smirking at Lucas._

"_Well, Happy Birthday Peyton," Lucas whispered, as he pulled her closer, and gave her a soft kiss, which started gentle but got more passionate by the second. _

_Lacking air they both pulled back panting heavily. Lucas looked into Peyton's eyes and saw a mixture of happiness and love._

"_Is that good enough for you?" Lucas asked cocking his eyebrow._

_Chuckling Peyton said, "Well, I don't know…" but when she looked at Lucas' face she burst out in laughter and whispered, "I think that was more than good enough."_

"_Well, than Ms. Sawyer let me escort you to the car, and as your driver and escort of the day, I shall go where ever you shall command me to go," Lucas said, bowing dramatically in front of Peyton before extending his hand._

_Laughing Peyton took Lucas' hand and said, "What am I going to do with you Luke? My driver __**and **__my escort? Give me a break." _

"_But you still love me," Lucas said smirking._

"_Unfortunately, I do," Peyton said pretending to pout._

_Laughing Lucas led her to the car, and so began her unforgettable birthday._

_--End of Flashback--_

"Luke, I think we're here," Lindsay said softly, gently shaking Lucas out of his memory.

"Wha… oh we're hear1" he exclaimed apprehensively.

Getting out of the cab he got their entire luggage out of the trunk and paid the cabbie, before turning towards the house where he had spent the best and the worst day of his life.

"Nervous?" Lindsay asked as they started walking towards the house.

"No, ok a bit," Lucas admitted. "I don't know how I am actually feeling. I mean I haven't been here for 4 years, things have definitely changed. What if I don't fit in properly, what if they don't want me in their lives anymore?" Lucas asked giving Lindsay a desperate look.

"Lucas Scott, don't you dare think that! No matter how long it has been they will always accept you full heartedly, it's me they may not accept. And believe me you will fit in… no you will blend in. It will be like you never left. You're home Luke, you're home," Lindsay said giving Lucas an encouraging smile.

Lucas looked at Lindsay gratefully. Even though she hadn't wanted to move to Tree Hill she had, because of him. He sometimes felt guilty, he liked Lindsay maybe even loved her, but whenever he compared his love for Lindsay to his love for Peyton's, Peyton always beat Lindsay. As much as his heart had ached to see Peyton one more time, just look in her beautiful eyes and tell her how much he loved her, he had moved on. He knew it was for the best, he couldn't go all his life brooding over Peyton. Surely she had moved on. So he had moved on, and that is how a month ago he got on his knees and proposed to Lindsay, with not just any ring, he had proposed to Lindsay with the same ring he had proposed to Peyton with.

"Oh, it seems like there's a party going on inside," Lindsay exclaimed.

And sure enough Lucas could here music and chatter from inside.

"Yea, it seems so," Lucas said, surprised that even though he didn't know who was in the house he knew that it was Peyton's Birthday Party.

As they reached the front door, Lucas turned the door knob and found it open. Pushing the door open gently he walked inside. He looked around and saw that everyone was there, and everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives, taking pictures and talking. Nobody seemed to have noticed that there were new comers standing by the door. It was when Lucas closed the door behind him, did Brooke turn around to see what the disturbance was, and when she saw Lucas she froze. As if following Brooke's process the room grew silent, everyone staring at the 2 new comers not daring to believe what they saw.

Suddenly someone rushed to Lucas and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Looking down Lucas chuckled when he saw brunette hair.

"Hales, can't breath," Lucas said, pretending to gasp.

Reluctantly Haley pulled back, with tears in her eyes, she practically screamed, "Lucas Eugene Scott! Where have you been? I haven't seen you for 4 years! Not a proper good-bye, not even a proper reason. You could have at least visited us! But no! I haven't seen you for 4 years Lucas, 4 years!" and to prove her point she held up 4 fingers.

"Hales, calm down! Give him a chance to breath," Nathan said coming forward.

"Hey Lil Bro," Lucas said smiling.

"You are in huge trouble Luke. I don't think she will let you live through more than a week," Nathan said pointing at Haley.

"Good to see you too," Lucas said laughing. "What I don't even get a welcome back hug Nate?" he said pretending to look offened.

Laughing Nathan walked up to Lucas and gave him a bear hug.

"Awwww, look at that!" Skillz said teasingly.

"Shut up Skillz," Nathan murmured as he stepped away from Lucas.

"Good to have you back Luke," Skillz said as he came forward and gave Lucas a sideways hug.

Slowly Lucas turned sideways and looked at Brooke, and spread out his arms, in a second Brooke was in his arms tears streaming down her face.

"You're back! You're finally back!" was all she could say.

Finally Brooke backed away and Lucas looked around the room. His eyes landed on a certain red head.

"Rachel?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lucas Scott! It was really nice of you to grace us with your presence after 4 years," Rachel said, her eyes laughing, as her moth curved into a smile.

"What? I don't get a hug?" Lucas asked teasingly.

Laughing Rachel came forward, but instead of giving him a hug she swatted him on the back of his head.

"Owww! What was that for?" Lucas asked rubbing the back of his head.

"That Luke, was for vanishing for 4 years without giving any of us a good explanation," Rachel said smiling sweetly.

"I'll get you back for that Rach," Lucas warned smiling none the less.

Rolling her eyes Rachel to the back of the room and wrapped her arm around…

"_Owen_! You are with Rachel! No way!" Lucas said, staring at the couple in disbelief.

"Good to see you too Luke," Owen said rolling his eyes as he came forward and gave Lucas a pat on the back.

"Oh, I see how it is. Owen gets acknowledged and I don't," came a voice from nest to Brooke.

Turning around Lucas found himself looking at Chase.

"Well if it isn't my favorite clean teen, Chase Adams!" Lucas said laughing, and than he saw that his arms were draped around Brooke. "You and Brooke again!" Lucas said pretending to be shocked.

"Shut up!" Chase muttered as he came forward and gave Lucas a friendly hug.

"Luke, is that really you? You're really back!" came a little voice from the corner.

Lucas looked where the voice was coming from, and smiled when he saw his baby sister staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yea, princess it's me. I promised I would come back, and I did," said Lucas opening his arms as Lily ran towards him.

Picking her up Lucas swung her around, making her giggle madly.

"Put me down Luke, I am a big girl now!" Lily exclaimed.

Smiling Lucas put her down and looked at the person he had missed the most. The person who made sure that throughout his childhood he had everything that he wanted, the person who tried to give him everything possible so he could be happy, who was there for him when he needed her the most… his mother.

Slowly walking towards her he said, "I promised I'd be back mom, I promised. And I am back, and I am not going to leave this time." And with that he enveloped his mother into a hug, letting a few tears escape his eyes, when he felt his mother's arms around him. He was finally home.

Pulling back, his eyes suddenly came in contact with a certain blond with beautiful green eyes, Peyton. She looked exactly the same, just as beautiful as he remembered her if not more. All he could do was peer into those beautiful green eyes that had haunted his dreams day after day. He didn't know what to say, and it seemed like neither did she.

Peyton just stood there, looking in his eyes. The person who had left her broken when she needed him the most. She didn't know what to say or do, yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

Suddenly Peyton felt someone pulling her skirt. Breaking eye contact with Lucas she quick looked down, glad for the interruption. Looking down she saw her son pulling on her dress.

"What's going on mommy? Why's everyone so quiet? Why is grandma crying?" Sean Scott asked whispering so only Peyton, Karen, and Lucas could hear.

Laughing Karen walked over to Sean and picked him up and said, "Grandma's crying because she's happy," Karen said smiling.

"Really, I thought you can only cry when you're sad," Sean said skeptically.

"Well, Sean that just shows that you don't know anything," A small girl spoke up, who looked like Sean's female version.

"Casey, that was not really nice to say," Peyton said looking at the little girl sternly.

"Sowwy Sean," Casey said using her baby voice.

"It's okay Case," Sean said smiling, and than looking at her mother said, "Mommy can we please go watch some TV, with Jamie, Natalie, and Austin."

"Ok, but keep the volume low," Peyton said quietly, smiling at her children as they ran out of the room.

Lucas just stood there, Peyton had kids! She was a mother. He had been right; she had moved on, she had kids! He felt a pang on jealousy. He looked around looking for an unfamiliar face of a man, but all he saw were people he knew. Where was this guys who had captured Peyton's heart, who was this guy who took his place as Peyton's husband. That when he realized it, she had said yes to someone else, and she had said no to him, and just standing there he felt his heart break into two pieces. She was married, she even had kids, and he wasn't the father, someone else was. Someone else had made Peyton happy; someone else had given Peyton her happy ending. Lucas couldn't believe it. He just stood there; staring at Peyton, the women that he thought loved him.

A small cough from the doorway shook him out of his thoughts. Looking up he suddenly realized that Lindsay was there, standing awkwardly by the door. Walking up to her, placing his arms around her waist he looked at everyone and said,

"This is my fiancée, Lindsay."

**AN:** **I am so sorry for updating after such a long time. My internet wasn't working so I couldn't update this chapter.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed my story, or added it to their alert or favorite list. Thank you!!!**

**And lastly please REVIEW!!!**


	3. Blue Eyes

**AN:**** I would like to thank all of the people who were generous enough to leave a review******

**Also if anyone is wondering why Lucas didn't come to Skillz and Bevin's wedding, which is because they eloped!!!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**



_**Last Chapter:**_

_A small cough from the doorway shook him out of his thoughts. Looking up he suddenly realized that Lindsay was there, standing awkwardly by the door. Walking up to her, placing his arms around her waist he looked at everyone and said,_

"_This is my fiancée, Lindsay."_



**Chapter 3: Blue Eyes**

Everyone froze, staring at Lucas and the blond next to him. Lindsay seemed pretty uncomfortable; she expected a little better reaction to the announcement.

"Engaged! You're engaged Luke?" a peculiar voice broke the silence.

Everyone looked to a corner where Bevin stood. But Bevin didn't notice, she wore a confused look on her face, looking from Lucas to Lindsay. She had always expected Peyton to be the one in Lucas' arms when he made that announcement.

"It seems like you have a thing for blond girls Luke, it's too bad that Skillz got me first," Bevin said, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Excuse me! I feel insulted. Unless I am suffering from a huge memory loss, I think I remember that I was never a blond," Brooke said, pretending to look hurt.

"Mummy, when will we cut Aunt Peyton's birthday cake," a small voice interrupted them.

Standing in the doorway that separated the dining room, from the living room was a girl who looked very much like Bevin.

"So this is Lauren?" Lucas asked looking at Skillz.

"Yup, that's my baby girl," Skillz said, and than looking at Lauren he said, "Why don't you ask Aunt Peyton when she will cut he birthday cake."

Nodding, Lauren turned to Peyton and repeated, "When can we cut your cake Aunt Peyton."

Smiling, Peyton said, "How about now. Why don't you go into the living room, and tell all of the kids to come over here so we can cut the cake." Peyton said.

Nodding happily, Lauren bounded out of the dining room, and into the living room.

"Why don't I go get the cake?" Brooke said, and before anyone could say anything she left for the kitchen.

As soon as Brooke left all the kids came in the dining room, laughing and shouting, while a young brown haired girl was trying to get them quiet.

Laughing at the scene Rachel said, "I am surprised that you haven't given up yet Sam. Preparing for the future?"

"Unlike you Rachel, I don't give up so easily," Sam shot back, her brown eyes twinkling merrily.

"Alright, settle down all of you," Brooke shouted over the commotion.

Gradually the room fell silent, and everyone gathered around Peyton, except Lucas and Lindsay, who were hovering awkwardly in the background. Before Peyton could cut the cake, Casey whispered something in Sean's ear, and both of them ran to Lucas and Lindsay.

Casey grabbed Lucas by the hand and pulled him towards the circle that had formed around Peyton, while Sean did the same to Lindsay.

Stunned Lucas looked down, and for the first time actually took in the little girl.

She had blond, bouncy curls, just like Peyton, but that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the eyes. They were crystal blue, exactly like his, and as he continued to study her face, he noticed that she was a spitting image of him, in girl form. Before he could say or think anything else he found himself among his family and friends.

Looking beside him he saw a very uncomfortable Lindsay, who was looking anywhere but the people she was surrounded by, which was pretty hard, as she was surrounded by them, so she settled to just staring at the cake that sat in front of her.

"Well, are we gonna cut mommy's cake?" Casey asked, and that's when Lucas realized that Casey and Sean had somehow made their way back to Peyton's side without him noticing.

"Uhh… what? Yes darling, come on, why don't you kids start singing Happy Birthday and than we'll join in," Brooke said distractedly.

Nodding, all of the kids started singing soon followed by all the adults.

After Peyton had cut her cake, Karen said,

"Luke, why don't you and Lindsay go to your room, and freshen up before dinner."

Nodding briefly, Lucas led Lindsay out of living room, down the hall, and into his bedroom.

**-- In the Bedroom-- **

"They hate me Lucas, they absolutely hate me!" Lindsay exploded as soon as she followed Lucas into his bedroom.

"Relax Lindsay. It's only the shock that they are going through. Once they get to know you, they will absolutely love you," Lucas promised, trying to comfort his stressed out fiancée.

"Yea right! Give me a break. Did you see how everyone froze as soon as you told them I was your fiancée? They didn't even greet me, none of them. I would have been okay if at least one person said hi, or hello. Just one simple word!" Lindsay ranted looking at Lucas accusingly.

"Bevin talked to you," Lucas pointed.

"No. she talked to you! Oh, and not to mention how your mother tried to look anywhere but at me when she was talking to you. Even your mother doesn't like me Lucas, she is going to be my mother-in-law soon, and she doesn't even like me! What am I going to do? You were nervous before we arrived here, and they accepted you with open hands, but me, I was completely ignored!" Lindsay said, as she collapsed on the bed.

"Listen Lindsay, you haven't even been in Tree Hill for a day, my family barely knows you, so relax and take one step at a time. Everything will fit in the end. I promise," Lucas said trying to reassure Lindsay.

"Don't make false promises Lucas," Lindsay said before she stormed inside the bathroom that was attached to Lucas' room.

Sighing, Lucas fell on his bed. Only one thought floating in his mind, _'I still have to get through dinner! Let's see how that goes.'_

**AN:**** I haven't forgotten about updating!!! I so sorry for the delay. My computer keeps acting up so I didn't really have a lot of chances to write.**

**Anyways, I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. Just keep reading and reviewing******


	4. Dinner

**AN:**** Thanks to all of you that reviewed my story it means a lot!**

-----------------------------------------

**Last Chapter**

_Sighing, Lucas fell on his bed. Only one thought floating in his mind, __**'I still have to get through dinner! Let's see how that goes.'**_

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Dinner**

Coming out of the bathroom Lindsay looked around and saw Lucas laying in his bed with is eyes closed.

"Can we please go outside for dinner, because if we are late for dinner they will probably blame it on me," Lindsay said glaring at Lucas.

"Come on Lindsay; give it a rest will you! How do you know that they don't like you? You barely even know them! They are just getting used to the fact that you are my fiancée." Lucas said trying desperately to control his temper.

"We will see about that. Now can we please go?" Lindsay asked her tone softening a bit.

--**In the Kitchen****--**

Peyton made her way into the kitchen as soon as Lucas and Lindsay walked out of the living room, trying her best to stay calm.

"Come on P. Sawyer calm down! It is your birthday," Brooke said as she followed a very worried Peyton into the kitchen.

"Calm down! Calm down! How can you tell me to calm down Brooke? He is back! Lucas Scott is back and he is engaged! How can I calm down? See I had a reason why I wouldn't let anyone tell Sean and Casey that Lucas is their dad. I knew that I was doing the right thing not telling them, who their dad is," Peyton said hyperventilating.

"You can't hide this forever Peyton, and you know that. Sean and Casey are going to find out in a couple of years, whether you like it or not. And what about Lucas, do you think that he is that dense that he isn't going to realize that the twins are his? Look at it logically Peyt. All the facts are directing towards him being the father. He will find out soon whether you tell him or not. I mean he heard Sean call Karen grandma. I know that Lucas is thick but he is not that thick," Brooke cried trying to shove some sense into Peyton's brain.

"Do you really think so? I mean they were born on time, so that would give it away, and the whole grandma thing, and not to mention that Casey looks exactly like him, and Sean and she both have his eyes! You are right Brooke! What in the world am I going to do? This wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't engaged, but now that he is there is no way in hell am I going to tell him, he can add all of the factors up and what will I say when he confronts me? I am doomed! Literally doomed! Sean and Casey shouldn't have to go through all this, they are only 3 ½ for crying out loud," Peyton ranted he eyes filled with worry and concern for her kids.

"I really shouldn't have said that," Brooke muttered to herself as Peyton looked ready to faint. Doing the only thing that came to her mind Brooke went to the kitchen door and called, "Karen, I need your help in here! And I need it fast."

Before Brooke could finish her sentence Karen was already inside the kitchen trying to comfort Peyton who looked at the verge of tears.

"Listen Peyton, there is no need to get so emotional, everything will be okay. I will do everything I can to lead Lucas in the wrong direction so he will not find out about Sean and Casey. And don't you worry about them calling me grandma. If Lucas asks I will spin up a tale. Everything will be okay, I promise you," Karen said in a soothing voice, as she tried to help Peyton calm down.

After taking deep breaths Peyton regained her composure and looked a Karen gratefully. Before she could speak Haley came in the kitchen and said, "Karen Lucas and _Lindsay _are in the living room and he is asking for you." Making sure she stretched out Lindsay's name.

"Don't worry we will take care of dinner, you go and spend some time with your son and soon to be daughter-in-law," Peyton said practically shoving Karen out of the kitchen.

"Can you just tell Bevin to get her ass in the kitchen cause we need her help," Brooke said to Karen before getting to work.

Shaking her head Karen went in the living room, and sat down next to Lucas and said, "Bevin, Brooke is calling you in the kitchen. She says they need your help in there."

"I'll go if you want me too," Lindsay looking at Karen with hopeful eyes.

"Oh no, you must be tired after that flight it's okay I think that they can manage it all, and I want to get to know you better," Karen said knowing that it would be wiser to keep Lindsay away from Brooke and Haley.

"Oh," Lindsay said slumping back in her seat knowing that she would be staying where she is.

"So Luke, how come you decided to come back? Not that I mind," Nathan asked joining them.

"I just missed all of you guys so much. I mean I missed so many things. Skillz got married, well he eloped, and than there is Brooke she adopted a teenager, and Rachel looks like she has finally settled down! And you and Haley have a nice family now," Lucas said looking around the living room.

"Yea, we all missed you so much Luke. But what do you think is the biggest change that you have seen right now?" Karen asked looking at her son with adoration.

"Peyton," Lucas said simply, and than noticing the confused looks he added, "She is a mom, I never thought I would see Peyton as a mom so soon, and with twins! She seems like a wonderful mom."

"She is, she gives her kids whatever they want when they want," Nathan said smiling a little.

"What about the father? Who's the father?" Lucas asked looking around, but saw no one that he didn't know.

Before anyone could answer Bevin came into the living room and announced, "Dinner is ready!"

In seconds the kids ran into the dining room yelling and laughing, as the adults followed trying to cease the chaos.

Lucas looked around looking at how the mothers were trying to calm the kids. He looked at Nathan and Haley as Nathan tried to feed Claire without making a mess, and as Haley holding Austin gave Jamie food. He saw Skillz and Bevin as they fed Lauren together. And finally his eyes stopped on Peyton who was feeding the twins with ease, as if she was born to do something like that.

"Lucas, Lucas," Lindsay whispered as she tried to get Lucas' attention.

"What?" Lucas asked startled.

"You spaced on me, I was talking to you," Lindsay said coldly, not failing to notice who Lucas was staring at. She knew that something had happened between Lucas and Peyton but she didn't know what, and she didn't like to see her fiancée staring at his ex.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Lucas asked looking at Lindsay.

"Never mind now," Lindsay replied uneasily as she saw everyone looking at her and Lucas.

"So Lucas, how is your book coming along," Chase asked trying to ease the awkward silence that had fallen around the table.

Glad for a distraction Lucas replied, "Fine, It's almost done. I am taking a break these days."

"What's the name of your book again?" Owen asked.

"The Comet," Lucas said looking at Nathan added, "How's basketball going?"

"Really good," Nathan said looking at Lucas with a small smile.

Before anyone could say anything a small cry erupted from the table. Looking around Lucas realized that Casey was crying as Peyton tried to comfort her.

"Sorry, Sean hit Casey in the arm really hard," Peyton apologized when she realized that everyone's attention was on her.

"Sam, why don't you feed Sean?" Brooke asked looking at Sam.

"No!!! I want mommy to feed me!!!" Sean said putting a determined look on his face. "I don't like you anymore Aunt Brooke!!!" he added.

"Awww, I am sorry baby. I didn't know that you wanted mommy to feed you. I only said that because you and Casey got into a fight and I thought that maybe you would like Sam to feed you. I am so sorry. Can you please forgive me?" Brooke pleaded looking at Sean with hopeful eyes.

"I still like you Aunt Brooke," Casey said getting out of Peyton's arm and jumping into Brooke's outstretched ones.

"What about you? Do you forgive me Sean? I said I am sorry two times!" Brooke groveled.

"I'll think about it," Sean said as he pretended to look like he was thinking, than he finally said, "Okay fine. I forgive you, but this is your last chance. Okay?" Sean asked looking at Brooke with purpose.

Smiling Brooke nodded, and extended a hand to Sean who launched jumped on her lap.

"So you guys solve your fights like that?" Lucas asked astounded.

"Yup, but these two don't forgive easily. You have to beg and plead and grovel for them to forgive you," Nathan said looking at the twins with admiration.

"Yea, that's because mommy says that everyone has to apolize," Sean said looking up.

"Apologize darling," Peyton corrected her son. "Now come on finish your food."

"I wanna eat with Aunt Brooke," Casey whispered so only Peyton and Brooke could hear her.

"I am fine with it, as long as Aunt Brooke doesn't mind," Peyton said looking at Sean added, "What about you? You still wanna eat with mommy?"

"Yup, because mommy knows how to make my food taste even more yummier," Sean exclaimed.

"You okay with feeding Casey Brooke? She isn't really a fussy eater, she eats everything you give her," Peyton said.

"I will be fine. Now what do you wanna eat Case?" Brooke asked looking down at Casey.

"I don't care," Casey answered yawning.

"Come on eat, so you can go to sleep. Your guys' bedtime is already way past." Peyton said as she fed Sean.

By the end of dinner Sean and Casey were both fast asleep on Peyton and Brooke's lap making it hard for them to get up.

"These two are way too heavy. I can barely get up, how in the world will I carry them into Lily's bedroom?" Peyton asked groaning.

Brooke looked around the room and noticed that Nathan and Lucas were the only men in the room.

"Nate, can you please take Casey to Lils' room, and Luke can you take Sean?" Brooke asked the two men.

Instantly Nathan came forward and picked Casey up and headed down the hall to Lily's room. Brooke quickly followed Nathan out leaving Lucas and Peyton alone in the room.

Cautiously Lucas inched towards Peyton and picked up Sean. As soon as he bends down he smelled the lavender and vanilla smell he hadn't smelled for 4 years. That smell reminded him of so many memories, happy and sad. Shaking his head he picked up Sean and made his way to Lily's room.

Peyton sunk down in her chair after she was sure that Lucas had left the room. Her heart was beating uncontrollably and she was breathing deeply. _'He still shouldn't have that affect on me! He is engaged for Pete's_ _sake. My heat shouldn't start pounding when I smell his cologne. My breath shouldn't be cut short when I look in his eyes! He shouldn't affect me like this anymore!'_ Peyton thought as she shakily stood up and walked out of the dining room and towards Lily's room.

**AN:**** I know that I haven't updated for a very long time so I am really sorry about that. I have no idea how this chapter turned out to be so now it depends to you guys. I really hoped you liked it. I will try harder and try to update sooner.**

**With that said I hope you liked it enough to review, because I will be waiting for your guys' REVIEWS!!!!**


	5. Confrontations

**AN:**** Thanks to all of you that reviewed my story, added it to your favorite list, and alerted it! Thanks a lot!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter**

_Peyton sunk down in her chair after she was sure that Lucas had left the room. Her heart was beating uncontrollably and she was breathing deeply. __**'He still shouldn't have that affect on me! He is engaged for Pete's sake. My heat shouldn't start pounding when I smell his cologne. My breath shouldn't be cut short when I look in his eyes! He shouldn't affect me like this anymore!' **__Peyton thought as she shakily stood up and walked out of the dining room and towards Lily's room._

**Chapter 5: Confrontations **

Peyton reached the doorway of Lily's room and saw that Nathan and Brooke weren't there. She stood in the shadow as she saw Lucas put Sean down next to Casey and than to her surprise lean down and kiss Sean's head and than Casey's. Peyton put her hand over her mouth trying to conceal a gasp, panic shooting through her. She waited for Lucas to leave the room before stepping towards the bed where her kids lay sleeping. Bending over them she whispered in a soft voice,

"I promise I will never make you guys go through any trouble because Lucas is back. I will do my best to keep you guys away from him. You guys aren't old enough to go through any of this. I love you two so much and I promise I will always be there for you, even if your dad isn't," And with that she kissed them both on their cheek and made her way out the door.

Peyton entered the kitchen, and noticing that she was alone she started loading the dishwasher. Suddenly she felt someone touch her shoulder, turning around she grabbed the tool nearest her ready to strike. When she saw who it was she froze and dropped the spoon that she was holding.

"Lucas! What are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me! Don't ever do that again!" Peyton exclaimed gasping.

"Sorry, but I really wanted to talk to you," Lucas said removing his hand form Peyton's shoulder.

"What in the world would you want to talk to me about Lucas? You should really go outside, Lindsay may get worried," Peyton said trying to get Lucas out of the kitchen.

"She'll be fine; she is talking to my mom. I needed to talk to you," Lucas said.

He knew that Peyton that trying to get him out of the kitchen but he wasn't going anywhere, he really needed to talk to her. To make sure she was ok and happy.

"What do you want to talk about Lucas? Everything is fine, you have a fiancé and you're happy, I have two beautiful kids and I am happy. What else is left to talk about?" Peyton asked looking at Lucas begging him to just leave her alone.

"So is this why you don't want to talk to me Peyton? Because I am going to get married and you aren't the one that is going to bet the one that was going to walk down the aisle. You had a chance Peyton, I asked you to marry me and you said no! What else was I supposed to do? You aid no Peyton, I asked you, I wanted you to be the one walking down the aisle towards me, but you said no Peyton, you said no," Lucas said, trying to keep his temper in control.

"I never said no Lucas Scott! I never said no, I said someday. And the last time I checked someday doesn't mean no. When did you propose to Lindsay Lucas? Did you propose to her today? And are you guys getting married tomorrow? Let me guess no. You are going to wait at least another month or two aren't you? So isn't that day someday? Isn't that waiting too? So get through you head Lucas, I never said no," Peyton shouted tears rolling down her face.

"What in the world is going on here? I heard Peyt-," Broke stopped talking and took in the scene before her. A crying Peyton was standing right in front of a shocked Lucas. "I think that it is time for us to go home. Come on Peyton," Brooke said calmly motioning Peyton to get out of the kitchen.

Without hesitation Peyton ran out the kitchen and down the hall to Lily's room, trying to stop the tears that were still running down her face. She had to be strong for her kids, she couldn't break down. But what Lucas had said had hit a nerve and Peyton said what she had been dying to say since the day Lucas left her.

As soon as Peyton left the kitchen a totally pissed Brooke turned to Lucas, "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you think that Peyton has been through enough because of you? It was wrong of you Lucas to corner her down when you knew that she was all alone. Can't you just leave her alone? It's her birthday today, you even found a way to ruin her birthday? I can't believe you Lucas Scott, sometimes you disgust me. Please, I am begging you leave Peyton alone." With that Brooke turned around and swiftly made her way out of the kitchen and down the hallway to Lily's bedroom.

Brooke entered the room to see Peyton sitting on the edge of Lily's bed stroking Sean's cheeks.

"Come on P. Sawyer we should leave now," Brooke whispered as she leaned forward and scooped Casey in her arms.

Looking up Peyton nodded and silently picked up Sean and made her way out the room, and down the hallway to the living room.

"We are going to leave Karen," Peyton said looking at the woman in front of her.

"Already, come on stay little longer Peyton," Nathan said looking at Peyton surprised. Everyone knew that Peyton was usually the last person to leave a party.

"No, we are really tired and Sean and Casey are asleep too," Brooke said giving the room a sharp look telling them to stay quiet.

"Alright, well happy birthday Peyton," Karen said coming forward and hugging Peyton and than kissing Sean's cheek. She did the same with Brooke and than kissed Casey on the cheek as everyone said there final good-bye.

Walking out Peyton stopped and turned around and looked at Lindsay, "It was great getting to know you Lindsay." Peyton said, and with a smile she walked out the door.

**--15 minutes later-- **

Peyton and Brooke made their way to the kitchen of the house they lived in. After putting Sean and Casey to bed they both thought that they needed a cup of tea. As Peyton bustled around making tea Brooke flopped down on the couch and turned and looked at Peyton examining her best friend Brooke broke the silence.

"Peyt. what happened between you and Lucas back at Karen's?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"He brought up that night Brooke. He said that it was me that ended our relationship that it was because I said no that he is with someone else. I never really did say no, I said someday, isn't he waiting before he actually gets married to Lindsay? So what was wrong in waiting for me? I thought he said that he love me? Well you know what, if he loved me than he would have waited for me," Peyton said her voice cracking, as she handed Brooke her tea and sat down beside her.

"Never mind him Peyton, just ignore Lucas for now," Peyton said looking at her best friend. She remembered when Lucas had left Peyton and how Peyton was all broken up into pieces. She had hated Lucas for what he did to Peyton; it was because of Lucas that Brooke had to be there, to pick up the pieces of what was left of Peyton. She couldn't let that happen to Peyton again, she couldn't see her best friend in that state again. She wouldn't let Lucas break Peyton again.

**--Karen's house-- **

"Luke, can I have a word please?" Karen asked Lucas when everyone had left.

"Sure mom," Lucas said and than tuning to Lindsay he said, "Go ahead I will meet you in the room."

Having no choice but to leave Lindsay nodded and turned away making her way to the room she shared with Lucas.

"Lucas what happened between you and Peyton in the kitchen is none of my business. But I am imploring you to just leave Peyton alone. Peyton has changed more than you think she has. She is a mom now and she doesn't need you to make her life even more complicated than it is already. So just leave her alone she really doesn't need anymore problems in her life. We all know that you broke her that is not a secret. But don't you think that it is about time that you leave that girl alone. Peyton is like my daughter and I am by her side no matter what," Karen said looking at Peyton with piercing eyes.

"Why does everyone keep on telling me to leave Peyton alone? She isn't the only one that got hurt, ok I was devastated too. I know you don't like Lindsay but she was there for me when I needed her she was there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. Do you actually think that Lindsay is so dense that she can't tell that you guy don't like her? Well she isn't! And mom whether you like it or not Lindsay is the one that will become your daughter-in-law, my wife, not Peyton," Lucas said furiously finally letting out his anger.

"I know Luke I know, but please just leave Peyton alone. She has to remain strong for her kids. Sean and Casey need their mother in good shape; they depend on her for everything. I know you got hurt when you and Peyton broke up, but for the sake of Sean and Casey leave Peyton alone," Karen pleaded trying desperately to make her son see sense.

"Fine, but mom I was just wondering, who is Sean and Casey's dad?" Lucas said trying to change the subject.

Karen froze, she had promised Peyton that she would never tell Lucas and she wasn't about to break that promise; "Let's just say that he isn't in their life." Karen said looking away from Lucas so he couldn't see the guilt shining in her eyes.

"Then how come Sean called you his grandma?" Lucas said pressing on.

"A month before the twins were born Peyton asked me if I could be the kids' grandma, I told her I would think about it, I personally wasn't really sure. But when I was looking at the twins for the first time in the hospital's nursery I knew that there was nothing more I wanted than to be their grandma," Karen said looking at Lucas with a smile.

"Right, um I should be going it is getting late and Lindsay is probably waiting for me in the bedroom," Lucas said coming forward and kissing his mom on the cheek, "Goodnight," he added before turning away.

"Goodnight Luke," Karen whispered as she saw her son's retreating back.

As soon as Lucas entered his bedroom he saw an angry Lindsay sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What wrong Lindsay?" Lucas asked looking at his fiancé wearily.

"What's wrong? You want to know what's wrong Lucas? I tried my best to fit in, I know that I just can't come and fit in but I tried my best to make them like me. Your mom doesn't even like me. All of your friends look at me like I am some kind of insect that doesn't belong to live. You said that how do you know we just got here, well now we both know that your family and friends aren't going to like me. The only friendly comment I got was from Peyton and that was when she was leaving. I don't know what went on in your past when you lived here but I really don't see how it has to affect our relationship," Lindsay ranted her eyes blazing with hurt and anger.

"Lindsay, can you just hear me out? Everyone is shocked to find out that I am engaged to you. I don't know what I they accepted from me but this is not what they accepted. It will take them some them some time to actually get used to be around them and the fact that I am engaged but they will come around. Just give it some time Lindsay please," Lucas assured her trying to see her make sense.

"Is that all you can say? That wait everything will work out? Lucas I am not stupid I can see that they don't want me to be here. I can tell that they don't want me to be the one that you will be getting married to. It's Peyton we all know that, I can see that. Even your mother is all over Peyton. You may be dense but I am not. It is obvious that they want me to go back to New York and you to get together with Peyton. Well I think that they should get it through their head that I am the one that will be marrying you not Peyton. I don't want to compete with anyone Lucas; I don't want to be threatened by another girl. And the only reason that I moved to Tree Hill is because I wanted to get to know your family, but Lucas if this continues I think that it would be for the best if we move," Lindsay said with a determined look on her face.

"Look Lindsay today is our first day back, can you just relax! Can you give them some time to get accustomed to you? It is going to take them sometime to get used to you being in my life. And about going back to New York, I want you to get this straight I am not going to move back to New York now, no matter what you say. So the faster you get this all through your head the better it is going to be for you and for me," Lucas said and with that he picked up his night clothes and made his way to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

**AN: ****I so sorry that it took me so long to update but I had so much going around in school and everything that had no time to write.**

**I would also want to say that you guys are totally awesome, 10 review for last chapter I was so shocked (in a good way).**

**Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and please keep those fantastic reviews coming!**


	6. Morning at the Rivercourt

**AN:**** I feel so guilty for not updating sooner, because I got so many wonderful reviews from my wonderful readers. Thanks to all of you, you guys rock!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter**

"_Look Lindsay today is our first day back, can you just relax! Can you give them some time to get accustomed to you? It is going to take them sometime to get used to you being in my life. And about going back to New York, I want you to get this straight I am not going to move back to New York now, no matter what you say. So the faster you get this all through your head the better it is going to be for you and for me," Lucas said and with that he picked up his night clothes and made his way to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6:**** Morning at the Rivercourt**

The next morning Peyton woke up with a slight headache, feeling the need for coffee she made her way downstairs and was surprised to see that Brooke, Sean Casey, and Sam were all awake.

"Good morning, you guys are up early," Peyton said looking around the kitchen.

"No mommy, you're just up late," Casey said her blue eyes ryes glistening in the morning light.

"Oh, I see," Peyton Said staring intently at her daughter.

"Umm, I will be in my room," Sam said awkwardly as she ran out of the kitchen into her room.

"What is going on? Am I missing out on something?" Peyton asked looking around.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sean asked blatantly, looking at his mother with a pointed look.

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked looking at her son in surprise sipping her coffee.

"Are you going to tell Lucas that he is our daddy?" Casey translated for her brother looking at her mother hopefully.

Chocking on her coffee Peyton looked at her children, shock written all over her face she said, "What are you two talking about?"

"Come on mom! You told us that if dad ever came back to Tree Hill you will tell him who we were," Sean exclaimed looking at his mom with a demanding look.

"Sean things have changed, that you don't know about. Don't you ever talk to me that way, I am your mother and I will do what is best for you. You are three years old!" Peyton practically shouted looking at her son with disbelief.

"You still haven't answered our question mommy. Will you tell Lucas that he is our daddy or not?' Casey asked, in a soft voice trying to stay on her mom's good side.

"I don't know baby. Things have changed and I don't know if I should tell him or not. Lucas is going to get married, and I don't know what he would of or how he would react," Peyton whispered begging her kids to understand.

"So you aren't going to tell him? You promised us that if he came back you would tell him," Sean said tears forming in his eyes as he looked at his mother disbelievingly.

"Sean, Casey listen to me. Mommy doesn't know what to do or what it is best for you guys right now. But I promise you that once she thinks that the time is right she will tell him. She just wants the best for you two," Brooke said jumping in the conversation before anything big could happen.

"You promise Aunt Brooke?" Casey asked her godmother, her eyes once again shining with hope.

"I promise," Brooke replied hesitantly.

Sam deciding that it was safe to come out of her room right now came inside the kitchen and looked at Sean and Casey.

"You two want to come with me and go to the river court?" she asked looking at the twins.

"Sure, mommy can we go. Please," Casey asked looking at Peyton imploringly.

"Sure, but Sam make sure that you don't loose sight of them when you get there like you did last time," Peyton said looking at Sam teasingly.

"Oh yea, I make a mistake once and torture be about it for the rest of my life, wont you Peyton? And they just went exploring in those woods near by!" Sam said throwing Peyton a mock glare.

Shaking her head Peyton turned back to her now cold coffee.

"Bye mommy! See you when we get back," Sean and Casey shouted simultaneously.

"Bye, be good and don't pester Sam, or eels she might throw you somewhere," Peyton yelled smirking at Sam who just rolled her eyes and followed the twins out the door.

Once Sam and the twins were gone Peyton looked at Brooke who seemed to be concentrating on some designs.

"Thanks," Peyton whispered looking at her best friend gratefully.

"Wh--, oh no problem P. Sawyer," Brooke replied with a smile. "What do you think of these designs? I have been working on them for the past week and I think they are finished," she added quickly changing the subject.

"I think they are awesome," Peyton said looking at the designs, impressed at how imaginative Brooke could be.

_**--At the Rivercourt-- **_

Sam and the twins arrived at the Rivercourt and noticed a blonde man sitting at one of the benches. Confused Sam looked at the twins, who shrugged. It was usually only Sam and the twins that came to the Rivercourt at this time of day.

"Can we just play and ignore the man?" Casey asked Sam tugging at her shirt.

"Sure, but both of you stay here okay? I don't want your mom to have anything else that she can tease me about," Sam said putting on her earphone of her I-pod and getting on her skateboard.

While Casey was practicing her cheerleading, Sean played with his basketball. As he tried to make a hoop the basket ball hit the strange man sitting on the bench. Startled he looked up and grabbed the basketball. He turned around to face Sean and Casey, and as the man finally faced the twins they gasped realizing that they were standing in front of Lucas.

"Sorry, he didn't mean to hit you," Casey shouted as she ran forward to get the ball.

"It's okay. How can you make a hoop? No offense but you are only three and aren't tall enough to make the hoop," Lucas asked curiously.

"I don't really make the hoop. I just practice the moves Jamie has taught me, so when I am in high school I can play basket ball," Sean explained.

"Oh, and you want to be a cheerleader?" Lucas asked turning around to face Casey who nodded.

"Yup, just like mommy and Aunt Brooke and Aunt Haley. Lily has been teaching me some moves so when I go to high school I can be a cheerleader and cheer Jamie when he is playing basketball," Casey said proudly.

"I see, what are you guys doing here anyways. I don't see Brooke or Peyton here? You didn't come alone did you?" Lucas asked raising his eyebrows at the two kids that stood in front of him.

"No, mommy will never let us! We came with Sam; she is skateboarding around here somewhere. Oh look there she is," Casey said pointing at Sam who was busy skateboarding and listening to her music.

"Oh, I see her," Lucas said looking at the girl, than turning towards Sean he asked, "Do you want some help practicing?"

"Sure! Will you help! I heard that you were one of the best basketball player Tree Hill has ever seen," Sean exclaimed excitedly, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Sure why not?" Lucas laughed as he saw the little boy in front of her practically jumping up and down.

"Why don't you guys play and I will cheer for you?" Casey asked looking at her brother and Lucas.

"Sounds like a good idea," Lucas said as he started teaching Sean some basketball techniques.

_**--Half an Hour Later-- **_

Sam made her way over to where she knew the twins were playing, and was surprised when she saw the two kids playing around and laughing with a blond man.

As she made her way to the twins she realized that they were playing with none other but Lucas Scott. She calmly walked over to them and cleared her throat.

"Sean, Casey I think it is time we go home now," Sam said looking at the kids who pouted.

"Do we have to? We were having soooo much fun," Casey asked pouting.

"Yes we do, your mom will start getting worried," Sam answered firmly.

"Sam is right, you guys should go home. I promise that I will come visit you guys soon, and than I can tell you guys some more stories of what happened when I was in high school," Lucas promised smiling at the twins.

"Fine, but remember that you promise that you will come and visit us. And maybe mommy can bake a cake. She is so good at baking!" Casey said staring off into space.

"Peyton can bake?" Lucas asked amused.

"Yup, and she is awesome at it," Sean answered Lucas grinning.

"Come on we have to go home," Sam said as she grabbed Casey's hand and started to walk away, Sean closely following her.

Lucas watched as Sam and the twins walked away, and couldn't help but smile. He felt happier when he was with the twins; there was something about them that made him feel happier and better, no matter how bad his day was going. He just could wait to see them again. _'And maybe I will actually get to see how well Peyton can bake.' _He thought as he started to walk back home a smile plastered on his face.

**AN:**** Hey!!! Today is my birthday so I thought that I should be nice to all of you and post up a chapter. So this is like a present to all of you for my birthday!!!**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter, I didn't have any idea that this chapter would end up like this and I hope that you guys like it!!!**

**Lucas is going to find out about the twins pretty soon (sorry! Can't tell you when!). So keep on reading and reviewing.**

**So as my birthday present all I want form you guys are reviews. So please, REVIEW!!!**


	7. The Letter that Changed Everything

**AN: ** Thanks to everyone who reviewed this chapter, added it to their alert or favorite list, or simply just reading it. Thank you all! You guys rock!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter**

_Lucas watched as Sam and the twins walked away, and couldn't help but smile. He felt happier when he was with the twins; there was something about them that made him feel happier and better, no matter how bad his day was going. He just could wait to see them again. __**'And maybe I will actually get to see how well Peyton can bake.**__' He thought as he started to walk back home a smile plastered on his face._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: The Letter that Changed Everything**

As soon as the Rivercourt was out of sight Sam turned and looked at Sean and Casey.

"What were you guys doing playing with Lucas? You remember what you mom told you?" she demanded in a low voice.

"Yea, we remember Sam! She told us not to tell Lucas who we were and that when the time is right she will tell him. We didn't do anything wrong. All we did was play around with him! We didn't tell him who we were or anything like that!" Sean said looked at Sam angrily.

"Ok! Calm down! I was just being cautious, if you guys said anything wrong you mom will skin me alive," Sam reasoned trying to calm Sean down.

"Don't worry we didn't say anything wrong. We were just playing around and he was telling us stories about when he went to high school. That is all! We promise!" Casey said, as tears started to form in her blue eyes.

"Hey, don't cry! It is okay. I sort of overreacted myself," Sam assuring Casey and giving her a hug. "Come on lets go home now, your mom will be getting worried," she added and grabbing Casey's hand started walking with Sean trailing behind them.

--5 minutes later--

"Mom we are home! Where are you?" Sean asked as he raced inside the house looking for his mom.

"In the kitchen!" Peyton called back.

The words had barely left her lips when Sean raced into the kitchen and leaped into his mother's arm.

"Mommy!" Casey shouted as she too ran into the kitchen and started pulling Sean off Peyton. "My turn Seany!" she added using Sean's nickname.

"Why don't I sit down and than both of you can sit on my lap. I am not strong enough to carry you two anymore," Peyton suggested walking over to couch and sitting down and gesturing the twins to come and join her.

"What did you guys do in the Rivercourt?" she asked looking down at her kids with a small smile.

"We did a lot of things today! I played basketball with Lucas, and Casey cheered us on. And than we began to play tag, and guess what? We caught Lucas when he was running his fastest! Do you know what that means? That means that I am a very fast runner!" Sean said recalling the morning with excitement etched in his voice.

"Yea, and afterwards when we all got tired, Lucas started telling us stories of when you guys were in high school. About how he once beat Uncle Nathan on a one-on-one game and how that helped him get on the Ravens' basketball team," Casey continues on for her brother, her baby blue eyes dancing with happiness, her small face aglow with excitement and happiness.

"And before you get mad, we didn't do anything wrong! We didn't tell him anything, all we did was play with him and have fun. We promise! You aren't mad at us are you?" Sean added looking at her mother anxiously waiting for his mother's response.

Peyton looked down and saw the anxious look on Sean's face and smiled. She knew she should be worried. But she knew that there were certain limits that she had set up for her kids and that they would follow those certain limits.

"Of course I am not mad at you! I trust you two and I know that you guys wouldn't have done anything that wasn't right. Why don't you guys go play and I will make some chocolate milk shake for all of us," Peyton suggested looking at her kids adoringly.

Beaming up at their mother Sean and Casey bounded off the couch and up the stairs to their rooms.

"So you won't skin me alive," a voice from the kitchen doorway said causing Peyton to turn and come face-to-face with a relieved looking Sam.

"Don't worry; I'll let you go this time. The kids didn't really do anything wrong but have fun," Peyton said smiling at Sam with a teasing smile.

"What did Sam do this time?" Brooke asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"What makes you think I did something?" Sam demanded looking at Brooke pointedly.

"Well whenever you and Peyton and talking and you just came back form somewhere I think you did something wrong. Because whenever you do anything wrong you never tell me but you always tell Peyton," Brooke said looking at Sam a 'duh' look on her face.

"Don't worry B. Davis. Sam didn't do anything wrong this time. Plus, she can count on me to be calm and reasonable and that is why she tells me if she id anything wrong," Peyton teased looking at her bets friend with a smile on her face.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night P. Sawyer," Brooke replied rolling her eyes. "What are you doing anyways?" she added looking at Peyton.

"I am making milk shake and Sam was going to help me," Peyton said smirking at Sam's stunned face.

"Me? I ne—," Sam began but was interrupted by Brooke.

"That is great! Sam make sure mine has extra chocolate in it," Brooke said smiling at her foster daughter .

"What kind of a mom are you? You are supposed to help me!" Sam exclaimed looking at Brooke pleadingly.

"That just proves that I am an awesome mom!" Brooke said, and with one last look at Sam, Brooke walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" Sam sighed, accepting defeat.

Smiling Peyton turned to Sam and opened her mouth to speak.

**--1 week later-- **

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!_

Sam looked up from the book she was reading and headed towards the door.

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

"Ok! Ok! I am coming! Can you relax?" She shouted towards the door getting annoyed.

Opening the door she looked up to see who the impatient person was, and wasn't a least bit surprised when she saw Lucas standing on the door steps.

"Why am I not surprised to see you?" Sam asked dryly looking at Lucas with a teasing smile.

"Ummm, because you love me and you were waiting for me to come?" Lucas joked looking at Sam with a smile.

During the past week Lucas had been coming to Brooke and Peyton's house everyday and had created a nice bond with Sam.

"Yea right! Save it for someone who will actually believe you," Sam said rolling her eyes as she made her way to the living room.

"Sam, who is it?" Peyton asked coming down the stairs.

"Who do you think? There is only one person in Tree Hill that has to come to this house everyday, no matter what!" Sam replied pretending to be annoyed but failing miserably.

"Let me guess? Hmmm… who could it be? Oh, I know Lucas!" Peyton said pretending to think.

"Haha, very funny! You guys are all so mean to me! I feel so unwanted," Lucas pouted.

Sam opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted when two kids ran down the stairs and nearly tackled Lucas down.

"Lucas! You are here!" Casey shouted happily hugging Lucas tightly.

"At least someone is happy to see me," Lucas said his baby blue eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Of course we are happy to see you! No one plays with us anymore except you! Sam is trying to get done with her summer homework that Aunt Haley gave her, Aunt Brooke is always busy with her shop, and mommy is always doing this and that," Sean explained looking at Lucas with a meaningful look.

"Ahhh, I see! You guys aren't happy to see me, you guys just want me here so guys can play with me. Awww, that hurts!" Lucas said pouting.

"Don't be silly we no matter what we will always be happy to see you!" Casey exclaimed, laughing at Lucas' face.

"Can we please play hide and seek now?" Sean asked looking at Lucas.

"Sure, why not? You guys go and find a good hiding place, and I will count okay?" He asked looking at the twins for their approval.

"Okay, when we find our hiding place, we will call out to you when we are ready for you to come and find us," Casey said, as she ran up the stairs.

"Mommy, make sure Lucas doesn't peek or try to cheat ok? We trust you," Sean said, and with that he ran after his sister.

"Hey! I don't cheat," Lucas called after Sean indigently.

"Yea, and now prove it," Peyton said smirking at Lucas' face. "Come on, in the kitchen," she added pointing towards the kitchen.

"I do not cheat!" Lucas insisted.

"Lucas Scott," Peyton warned with a pointed look on her face.

"Okay, okay!" Lucas said accepting defeat and mumbling under his breath he went inside the kitchen closely followed by Peyton.

"How long does it take to find a good hiding place," Lucas asked after waiting in silence for 5 minutes.

"Well, they do need to find a good hiding place," Peyton reasoned as she washed the dishes.

"Ok, you can come now!" Casey shouted.

"Ok, ready or not here I come!" Lucas called back running up the stairs.

Making his way to the twins' bedroom he opened the door and entered the room quietly. Looking around he carefully opened the closet door and peered inside the closet shifting cloths and toys around. Realizing that the twins weren't in there he continued searching the room. Peering under the bed he sifted some boxes and bags around. Not finding them he got up and was about to leave when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He bend down to pick it up and was about to put it on the night stand that was beside Casey's bed when he noticed something strange. Opening the paper up fully he gasped when he saw his picture on the sheet of paper. Looking at it properly he noticed that it was a letter. Sitting down on one of the beds he began reading the letter.

_Dear Daddy,_

_We love you so much, and we miss you. We hope that one day we will get to see you and have fun with you. I am Casey, and I want you to know that one day when I grow up I will see you and tell you how much I love you and miss you. I love my eyes because I got them from you! You are the best daddy! I hope you come home to Tree Hill soon so I can finally meet you and hug you. I am Sean, and I want you to know that I miss you so much and I really want to see you. I want to see if I look like you. And when I grow up I want to play basketball with you and try to beat you in every game we play. I want you to help me play basketball and cheer me on just like mommy does. I really hope I get to see you soon. I love you sooo much. We know that you are going to come home soon. We love you daddy and we miss you soooo much. We will always love you lots and lots,_

_Your son and daughter,_

_Sean and Casey Scott_

Lucas looked at the pictures below the letter. There was a picture of Sean in one corner, than a picture of him, and finally a picture of Casey on the other corner. And on the bottom of the paper just below his picture there something written. Looking closely, he gasped again when he realized what it said.

"We love you daddy," Lucas whispered it out loud.

What was going on? He didn't understand anything! Making up his mind, he got up from the bed and stuffed the letter into his pocket and made his way for the down the hall and down the stairs, towards the kitchen where he could hear Brooke, Peyton and Sam talking. Without thinking he walked in and saw that the three girls were sitting on the table. Striding over to Peyton he grabbed her arm firmly but gently and dragged her outside the kitchen into the lounge.

"Lucas! What is wrong? Are you okay?" Peyton asked surprised looking at Lucas with concern burning in her green eyes.

Releasing Peyton's arm took the letter out of his pocket and held it in front of her face so she could easily read what was on it.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded in a low, dangerous tone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN**: Dun! Dun! Dun! What will Peyton say? How will Lucas react when she finally finds out the truth? Will he leave just like Dan? Or will he stay? Will his past effect his decision? What do you think?

Anyways, it took me a long time to write this chapter, and I have no idea how it turned out. So I am counting on you guys to tell me.

Do you guys think I did a good job? Please, please, please tell me how this chapter was. I am really nervous about this chapter. Hopefully it is a good as I planned it to be.

With that said, there is only one more thing to say, and that is please, please, please **REVIEW!**


	8. Conversations

**AN:**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. I don't really know how it turned out, but what you guys told me you guys thought it was good. So thank you guys soooo much! You guys are the best!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter**

"_Lucas! What is wrong? Are you okay?" Peyton asked surprised looking at Lucas with concern burning in her green eyes._

_Releasing Peyton's arm took the letter out of his pocket and held it in front of her face so she could easily read what was on it._

"_What the hell is this?" he demanded in a low, dangerous tone._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Conversations**

Peyton froze, looking at the letter in disbelief. Thousands of questions were running through her heads. Like, how did Lucas find the letter? What should she tell him? Should she tell the truth? Will he run away if he tells the truth?

"Peyton, what is this? What is this all about?" Lucas repeated himself in a dangerously calm voice that made Peyton wince.

"Lucas, Peyton what is going on here? Lucas you just came and dragged Peyton away. Is everything ok?" A voice spoke from the door.

Turning Lucas saw Brooke standing there confused, looking from Peyton to Lucas.

"No, everything is not ok, Brooke. Maybe you can tell me what this whole letter is about as Peyton is too tongue-tied up right now," Lucas replied walking over to Brooke and practically shoving the letter up her face.

Brooke took one look at the letter and paled. Looking at Lucas she noticed how his eyes had turned a dark shade of blue and how his face was dangerously calm.

"I should go and get the twins ready for bed; you know it is getting late," Brooke stammered turning around and running out of the living room and up the stairs.

Frustrated, Lucas ran his hand threw his hair turning back towards Peyton who was trying to regain her senses.

"Peyton Sawyer, what the hell is this? What is the meaning of this?" Lucas asked his voice rising with every word he said.

Peyton shrunk back not knowing how to answer. She had always thought that she would be the one telling Lucas the truth. She had never accepted this!

"Damn it! What is the meaning of this? Answer me damn it, answer me!" Lucas shouted finally loosing his calm.

"What does it look like? It is a letter," Peyton said finally regaining her senses.

"I know what it is. But what I don't know is why there is a picture of me on the bottom, when this letter is written to the father of the twins," Lucas said slowly running his hand through his already messed up hair.

"Be-be-because, they wanted a picture of their father to be pasted on the bottom so they could tell there daddy how much they loved him," Peyton stuttered avoiding Lucas' gaze.

"I still don't get any of this," Lucas said his eyes drilling into Peyton's.

"What is so hard to understand about that? Everything is obvious and clear. What part of you being Sean and Casey's father don't you get? What part of they wanted a picture of their daddy to be pasted on the letter don't you get? It is simple and clear. What do you want me to do that will help explain to you that you are the father of the twins? What do you want me to do?" Peyton shouted looking at Lucas with angry tear filled eyes.

Lucas froze looking at Peyton with a stunned expression. His mouth opening and closing like a fish that needed water.

"Wha--, I am the father of Sean and Casey? I am the father! You didn't bother telling me? I am the father! I am a dad? How could you? How could you keep this from me? How could you all do this to me? How could you do this? Do you hate me that much to keep me away from my kids?" Lucas bellowed looking at Peyton, his baby blue eyes clouded with anger and astonishment.

"You think I didn't want to tell you? You think I was being selfish? Than you don't know half of it! The guilt killed me; you always knew I wanted to raise my kids in a family. But you know what? I didn't want to ruin your life. You still had a chance to move on and get married and have a proper family, and I didn't want to take that away from you," Peyton said softly letting a few tears escape her eyes.

"Oh, you thought that keeping my kids away from me would help me in life, it would help me move on with life? How would you like if I kept your kids away form you? Would you be able to move on with life? Would you? How could you? How could you hide this from me? And what about everyone else, they all lied to me so you could keep your little secret?" Lucas asked not caring that his voice as rising by the minute.

"You are right, I would have hated it! I would have hated you! But last time I checked you were the one that left me in LA. You were the one that broke me into pieces and than left me there alone. Do you have any idea how much it killed me not to tell you? No, you don't! So you have no idea what you are talking about! Yo have no idea what I had to go through!" Peyton shouted tears freely running down her flushed cheeks.

"Me? I was the one that left? Maybe I was, but you were the reason why I left. I proposed to you, and what did you say no! So why should I have hung around? I many have been the one that left, but you were the reason why I left Peyton, you were the reason," Lucas exclaimed, his eyes flashing with anger.

"I never said no! I said someday! Even if I had said yes, wouldn't we have waited a little while before we got married? So what difference did this make? The only difference it made was that I didn't have an engagement ring on my hand that is all. That someday could have meant anything! You interpreted my whole answer wrong! And that is why your kids have been fatherless for more three years!" Peyton shouted jabbing Lucas in the chest, her green eyes were flashing with anger, regret, guilt and sadness.

"No, my kids have been fatherless for three years because of their mother. For once in your life Peyton take credit for your wrong actions. You kept my own kids away from me! How could you?" Lucas asked, and for the first time Peyton heard regret in his voice.

"What do you want me to do Lucas? What was done in the past is done. I can't change anything, I can't change my actions. I regret a lot of decisions that I have made in my life, but this is one decision that I don't regret, because I think what I did was right. I didn't do this for myself or the kids. I did all of this for you," Peyton whispered her voice cracking up as tears ushered in her eyes dull green eyes again.

"I don't know! I don't know what to think or what to do. This all too much information in too little time! I need some time, I need some time to think this over," Lucas said slowly backing away from Peyton.

"So this is it. You are just going to leave? Just like Dan left? Are yo even going to bother coming back?" Peyton asked as fear chorused through all of her veins.

"I will be back, I promise. There is no way that I am going to leave. I am not like Dan, and you know that. I missed three years of my kids' life; I am not going to miss anymore. I just need to think this over, talk to mom and most importantly I have to tell Lindsay. She needs to know all of this; it won't be fair on her if I don't tell her immediately. But I promise you that I will be back. I am not going any where Peyton. I am not leaving my kids, I promise you," Lucas said looking Peyton straight in the eye as he said all of this. And with that he turned around and walked out the door and into the night.

**--Lucas' House—**

"Hello! Is anyone home?" Lucas called as he walked inside his house, looking around for his mother.

"Lucas! Your home!" A small voice exclaimed.

Turning around he saw his little sister standing in the kitchen clad in her bunny pajamas.

"Hey Lily-Billy, how come you are still awake?" Lucas asked walking over to his little sister and picking her up in his arms.

"I was waiting for you to come home. You are never home anymore. You are always at Aunt Brooke's house. So I made mommy promise that you would be one tucking me in bed today," Lily explained looking down at her brother adoringly.

"I am sorry. I will try to spend more time with you form now on," Lucas promised carrying his little sister to her bedroom and gently laying her down in her bed.

After Lucas was done tucking Lily, he pulled the chair in Lily's room closer to Lily's bed and sat down looking at his little sister with a smile on his face.

"Well, are you just going to sit there or are you going to actually tell me a story?" Lily asked looking at her brother expectantly.

"Right, what story do you want to here?" Lucas asked looking around the room for some good books.

"I want you tell me about your high schools years. Uncle Nathan, Aunt Brooke, Aunt Haley, and Aunt Peyton are always talking about it," Lily replied snuggling deeper into her bed.

Settling into the chair he was sitting on Lucas began telling Lily about the Honey Grove Prom.

**--15 minutes later-- **

After making sure that Lily was asleep Lucas made his way to the kitchen where he was sure he would find his mother.

"Hey mom," Lucas said kissing his mom on the cheek and grabbing a glass of water.

"Hey, I finally get to see you. You are usually at Peyton's house playing with the twins. You should stay home a bit more. Lily misses you a lot and Lindsay gets really bored without you," Karen said with a small smile on her face.

"How come you lied to me?" Lucas said totally ignoring his mother's previous statement.

"What are you talking about? I never lied to you!" Karen exclaimed looking at her son with a confusedly.

"Yes you did. You lied to me when you told me that I didn't know who Sean and Casey's father was," Lucas said looking at his mother in the eye.

"What are you talking about Luke? You aren't making any sense to me at all," Karen replied looking at her son.

"When I asked you who Sean and Casey's father was you said I didn't know him. Well that is hard to believe as I am the father," Lucas said sarcastically looking at how his mother would react.

"You know? How did you find out? Did Peyton tell you?" Karen asked looking at Lucas with a stunned expression.

"I found this letter and it had a picture of me and Sean and Casey wrote it to their father. So I confronted Peyton about it, and after a bit of pressure she told me," Lucas said looking at his mother hurt evident in his eyes.

"Luke, I wanted to tell you, I really did but Peyton made me promise not to. You don't know how much it killed me when I had to lie to you, but I love my grandkids and they are really important tome and I can't loose them," Karen pleaded hoping that Lucas would understand.

"But how could you lie to me? I am a dad, and you guys kept that from me! I get Peyton didn't want you tell me, but I had a right to know, and she didn't have any right to stop anyone from telling.

"Lucas Scott, she had every right to stop us from telling you! You have no idea how much pain and hardship that girl has taken and he life is just beginning. The least I could do was respect her wishes and keep Sean and Casey away from you. Don't you think we tried t convince her to tell you? But her logic made sense too. The only reason she didn't tell you was because she didn't want to ruin your life. She was thinking about you and only you. Do you have any idea how broken she was after you left her in LA. I don't think she would have survived if it wasn't for Brooke. Yo broke Lucas, and I don't blame her at all form keeping the kids away from you. Yes, first I thought that she was just taking revenge because you left her. But when she told me the real reason why she didn't want to tell you I was shocked. I didn't get how she could still think about what would help you and not her after what you did to her. I don't blame her from keeping the kids away from you. And after all she has done for me and Lily the lest I could do was follow her wish and keep the twins away form you," Karen said looking at Lucas dead in the eye, her eyes filled with emotions, and for the first time that night Lucas was at lose of words.

Karen looked at her son's frozen form and got up from where she was sitting on the kitchen table.

"Just think about what I just told you Luke. Give Peyton a break will you?" she said and with that she turned around and started walking away.

"Should I tell Lindsay?" Lucas called breaking out of his trance.

"Do whatever you think is best. But in all of your decisions just keep Sean and Casey in your mind," Karen called back. "Oh, and good night," she added and with that she walked down the hall and into her room closing the door with a soft click.

As Lucas walked to his room his mother's words kept replying in his mind. He didn't really know that Peyton was affected that badly aster he left her in LA. Now he had a new problem at hand, he had to tell Lindsay. Sighing he entered his room and saw Lindsay sitting on their bed reading a book.

"Hey Luke, good to see you actually came home today," Lindsay said smiling at her fiancée.

And without thinking he said, "I am Sean and Casey's dad. They are my kids."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** So how was it? Was it good, bad, or horrendous? Do you think I portrayed the feelings correctly? What did you think of this chapter?

**PLEASE READ!**

Hoe should I have Lindsay react to the new? And how should Lucas tell the kids that he knows the truth? These two questions you guys have to answer. Give me some advice please! Give me your opinions and examples and I will do what I think will make you all happy. So please this time review and tell me what I should do!

With that said there is only one thing I can say and that is** REVIEW!**


	9. The Kids Find Out

**AN:**Thanks to all of you wonderful people who added me to their alert or favorite list, or just reviewed my story. Thank you! You guys are awesome!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last Chapter**_

"_Hey Luke, good to see you actually came home today," Lindsay said smiling at her fiancée._

_And without thinking he said, "I am Sean and Casey's dad. They are my kids."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: The Kids Find Out**

"What?" Lindsay asked looking at Lucas with a questioning look on her face.

"I am Sean and Casey's dad! I am a dad!" was all Lucas could say, his eyes had this far away look in them.

"You are joking right? You are joking," Lindsay said forcefully looking at Lucas with a hopeful look.

"You think I am going to joke about something this serious? They are my kids! I am their dad!" Lucas said looking at Lindsay.

"Wha--, how do you know?" Lindsay asked looking at Lucas her eyes begging him to tell her that he was just joking around.

"Maybe because their mother just told me and I found this letter that they wrote to their dad and it has my picture on it, with the words 'we love you daddy' or something," Lucas said distractedly, handing Lindsay the letter that was in his pocket.

"And you believed her? How do you know that this wasn't a stunt to gain you back?" Lindsay asked hotly, her grey eyes firing up.

"How can you even think something like that? Peyton would never do something like that! And if this makes you feel any better, my mom confirmed that Sean and Casey are my kids," Lucas replied his voice dangerously calm.

"So, what are you going to do? How are you going to tell them that you can't play the role of their father?' Lindsay asked trying to calm down.

"What do you mean? Why am I going to tell the m I can't be their dad? I am their dad," Lucas said looking at Lindsay with a confused face.

"I know you are their dad Luke. But they can't expect you to just ruin your life so they can have a better one," Lindsay said looking at Lucas expectantly, waiting for him to agree with her.

"What are you trying to tell me? Are you expecting me to abandon _my kids_ just so I can have a 'good life'?" Lucas asked looking at Lindsay incredulously.

"What else are you going to do? You aren't just going to waltz into their lives and ruin ours are you? I mean those kids are a mistake!" Lindsay exclaimed looking at Lucas imploringly, begging him to see sense.

"Don't you ever call my kids a mistake again! I don't care if I ruin my life so they can have a happy one. Face it Lindsay you don't really care if my life will be ruined. You are more worried that if I go and become a part of the kids' life, your life will be ruined. Do you expect me to be like Dan and just leave my kids alone? I have learned from past experience Lindsay and I am not going to do what Dan Scott did to me and my mother, and that is exactly what you are asking me to do. I may have just gotten to know that they are my kids, and I love them more than life itself. And you seriously can't expect me to just leave them because it will make your life easier and better," Lucas said passionately, his baby blue eyes firing up, and his face darkening with anger.

"So what if I don't want you to accept the kids because it will ruin my life? We are engaged Luke! We are going to get married soon and hopefully start _our own family_. Those two will be like the third wheel, and you know that. They are a mistake, and accepting had disaster written all over it. You can't ruin your life over kids you don't know anything about!" Lindsay shouted her hair falling all over her face and her grey eyes darkening.

"You know what Lindsay? I don't care what you want. I don't care what you want me to do so your life would be good. I don't care! They are my kids, and I am not going to give them up so you can have a good life and a proper family. They are my kids and nothing is going to stop me from being their dad. And it would be a lot easier if you would cooperate, because you will be their step-mom soon," Lucas said with a finality in his tone.

"I am going to go and sleep in the guest room tonight. I need to think this over," Lindsay replied softly as she brushed past Lucas and went out the door.

**--In the Morning-- **

"Good morning," Lucas said as he sleepily walked into the room.

"Good morning," Karen replied back, than sensing that something was wrong she added, "the breakfast is in the oven, I am going to go wake Lily up." And with that she practically ran out the room leaving Lucas and Lindsay behind.

"Listen Lucas, I am sorry for yesterday night. I think I kind of over-reacted. I am still not comfortable with the idea of you the twins, but I guess I will have to accept it. But Luke just do me a favor and don't let them come in between of us. I love you and I can't loose you," Lindsay said looking up at Lucas from where she was sitting.

Lucas looked at Lindsay and knew that she had spent most of the night thinking it over. Nodding he replied, "Thanks Lindsay you have no idea how much that means to me. And I love you too."

"So how are you going to tell the kids that you know that you are their dad?" Lindsay asked as casually as possible.

"I think Peyton is going to do that," Lucas replied sighing. "And speaking of Peyton I think I am going to head over to their house to talk some things over," Lucas said getting up.

Lucas had barely walked three feet when his cell began to ring. Taking it out of his pocket, he flipped it open, "Hello."

"Hey Lucas, it is me Peyton," Peyton said from the other end of the line.

"Hey Peyton what is wrong? Is everything okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yea everything is fine don't worry. Um, I was just wondering if I should tell the kids about you knowing everything, because Casey keeps asking me where the letter is, they always look at it when they wake up," Peyton said softly and Lucas could tell that Peyton was biting her lips.

"What do you mean, should you tell them?" Lucas asked as he walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

"Well are you going to play the role of a father and be a part of the kids' life, or are you just going to walk away, and pretend like nothing wrong happened?" Peyton said answering Lucas' question with a question.

"What do you mean? Do you actually think I am going to walk away and forget about all of this? Who do you think I am? Dan? I have learned from my past what it is like not to have a father," Lucas replied fiercely.

"That is the reason I don't wanna do anything without asking you. What if you are just doing this because of what happened in your past? What if later on you realize that you made a mistake and you don't want to be a part of the kids' life?" Peyton questioned.

"I am not saying this because of my past Peyton, and you know that. I missed three years of their life and I am not going to miss anymore," Lucas replied passionately.

"Fine, I'll tell them and than call you until than please don't come over. This is hard enough already," Peyton whispered, and without waiting for a response she hung up.

"Who was that?" Karen asked as she poked her head inside the room.

"Peyton, she asked me not to come over until she was done talking to the kids," Lucas said looking at his mom helplessly.

"You can't really blame her can you? She is so insecure after what happened. She doesn't want anything like that to happen to her kids," Karen said softly. "You hurt her Lucas and she hasn't healed yet, she still doesn't trust you, and I don't blame her at all. I you did leave her on a hotel room without saying a good-bye." Karen added softly.

"Why is everyone blaming everything on me? She was the one who said no to me when I proposed. Do you think I wasn't hurt? Do you think that I wasn't broken?" Lucas asked finally getting fed up.

"I kn--," Karen said before Lucas interrupted her.

"No, you guys don't know! I went through so much! I almost died once! If it wasn't for Lindsay I may not have been here. I was drinking all the time and I didn't care I looked smelled or anything. I missed dozens of my book signings because of what happened in L.A. I was broken too mom! Peyton wasn't the only one affected and she isn't the only one being affected right now. I left her because she didn't want to marry me, but how can she keep me away form my own kids? You all can't keep going on and on about how much she was affected by us breaking up, because so was I! And I am sick and tired of being blamed for my past relationships with Peyton. I know that most of the blame goes on me, but I was hurt too, you guys have to consider that too!" Lucas exclaimed, and looking at this mother one last time he walked out of the room.

"Hey Luke, are you okay?" Lindsay asked as Lucas came into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm fine. I am gonna go outside for a little while," Lucas muttered and with that he was out the door and into the morning's cool air.

"Um, ok," Lindsay called back before turning back to her now cold coffee.

**--At Peyton's House-- **

"Who did you call mommy?" Casey asked as soon as Peyton came back into the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh, I was talking to Lucas," Peyton replied absentmindedly.

"Is he going to come over soon?" Sean pressed on.

"About that, mw and Aunt Brooke need to talk to you," Peyton said softly.

"Me? What do you need me…?" Brooke trailed off, as realization dawned to her.

"I am off to the Rivercourt," Sam mumbled as she hurried out of the kitchen leaving Peyton, Brooke, and the twins alone.

"What is wrong mommy? Is everything ok? Is Lucas ok? Is he hurt?" Casey asked worriedly.

"He is fine, completely fine," Peyton replied trying to think of a way to tell the kids that Lucas knew the truth.

"Than what is wrong?" Sean asked getting impatient.

Peyton bit her lip and turned towards Brooke for help.

"You know how I promised that mommy will tell Lucas that he was your daddy when the time is right? You remember right?" Brooke asked tentatively.

"Yes," Sean replied.

"Are you trying to tell us that mommy isn't going to tell Lucas the truth?" Casey asked, her baby blue eyes filling up with tears.

"No, it is quiet the opposite. I'll let your mommy answer that question," Brooke replied looking at Peyton.

"Lucas found out the truth. He found the letter that you wrote to him, and I had to tell him the truth," Peyton said softly not looking at her kids.

"You mean Lucas knows the truth?" Casey asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yea and he wants to be part of your life. He wants to be your daddy," Peyton said kneeling down to meet Sean and Casey's level. "Now it is up to you guys to decide what you guys are going to do."

"Can we call him daddy?" Casey asked eagerly looking at Peyton hopefully, her small face brightening up.

"I don't know you have to ask him that. It is up to him what he wants you guys to call him," Peyton replied, smiling at her daughter's happy face.

"When can we see him?" Sean asked looking at his mother with gleaming eyes.

"Soon. Mommy needs to think somethings over and than I and going to call him and ask him to come over and see you two," Peyton replied assuring her son that Lucas would be over soon.

"Why don't you two go and play, while your mommy and I talk?" Brooke said shooing the kids away and turning to Peyton.

"What was all that about? You told Lucas the truth? The whole truth! Wow, P. Sawyer didn't know you had it in you!" Brooke said looking at Peyton with large, brown eyes.

"I actually had no other choice. I mean he had the letter in his hand and it just kind of spilled out," Peyton responded looking at Brooke helplessly.

"You did the right thing Peyton. He would have found out and the kids need him," Brooke said assuring Peyton that she did nothing wrong.

"Really? Because I am still not sure if I did the right thing. What if he decides that he made a big mistake and doesn't want to be a part of the kids' life anymore? I can't make them go through that pain," Peyton said softly looking at Brooke with tear filled eyes.

"He is not going to do that Peyton. He has his father to look back to, he knows what it feels like to be abandoned by your own father, and he is not going to do that to his own kids. You know that, and I know that," Brooke replied looking at Peyton. "Why don't you think about it for a little while and than call him? I am going to go and play with the kids until than," she added before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Sean and Casey's bedroom, leaving Peyton to her thoughts.

**--At the Rivercourt-- **

"What are you doing out here this early in the morning?" a voice behind Lucas asked startling him out of his thoughts.

Turning around he saw Sam standing about two feet away from where he was sitting.

"Trying to think of how much more complicate life can get," Lucas muttered looking off into space.

"And you come to the Rivercourt to do that?" Sam asked with an amused smile on her lips.

"Yup, this is the only place I can come to and relax and think. What are you doing here anyways?' Lucas asked turning is attention to Sam.

"Peyton and Brooke needed to talk to the kids about something, and I am pretty sure you know what. So I decided to come out here for some exercise and fresh air," Sam explained.

"So Peyton is actually going to tell the kids that I found out the truth?" Luca aksed his eyes glazing up with hope.

"Who do you think she is? You asked you and you told her she should tell them. Do you think she is going to ignore you and continue life like everything was normal?" Sam asked looking at Lucas with disbelief written all over her face.

"I didn't know if she was going to do it, because apparently she hates me so much that she kept my kids away from me for three years and had my family members lie to me about it too," Lucas said defending himself.

"Yea well she had a reason to do that didn't she? At least she isn't the one making the biggest mistake of her life by marrying someone that she doesn't love," Sam said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "What time is it anyways?" she added.

"7:45. And what do you mean when you say that I am making the biggest mistake of my life by marrying Lindsay?" Lucas asked curiously looking at the teenager standing in front of him.

"Shoot, I have to go! Brooke is going to kill me; I have to go to my summer class. And I never said that I was talking about you," Sam said as she picked up her skateboard.

"But you implied it. I am not dumb Sam I can tell what you are talking about, or who you are talking about." Lucas replied impatiently.

"Well it is good to know you actually have a brain up there," Sam said smirking at Lucas before turning around.

"Wait, what did you mean by that?" Lucas called jumping up and running after Sam.

"Well even a blind man could see that you are marrying the wrong woman. I mean Lindsay seems like a um—good person, but she isn't the girl that should walk down the aisle when your wedding day comes," Sam said in 'duh' voice.

"Than who should be the 'girl' that should walk down the aisle and get married to me?" Lucas asked looking at Sam defiantly, blocking her path so she wouldn't walk away.

"She is at my house telling her kids that you know that they are your kids. Now if you will excuse me I have to go home before my dearest mother starts to get worried," Sam said, and with she walked away from a dumb-founded Lucas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Here you go, chapter 9 for Never Too Late. How was it? What did you think of the Sam Lucas convo? How was the chapter over all? Did you like how Lucas blew up on Karen? Was Lindsay's reaction ok? There is only one way I can find out how you guys felt about this story and it is if you review.

So PLEASE click on the green button that says review and tell me how this story was. I will be looking forward to hearing what you guys have to say.

I am sorry it took me so long to update but I had this crazy week so I didn't really have any time to write.

So with that said, there is only one thing I can do, and that is to ask you guys to review. So please, please, please **REVIEW!**


	10. Conversations and Fights

**AN:** **I am soooo sorry for such a late update… I have been so busy lately with all the homework that I am getting that I have had no time to write…thanks to everyone who has stuck with me so far even though I have been updating so slow!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_Than who should be the 'girl' that should walk down the aisle and get married to me?" Lucas asked looking at Sam defiantly, blocking her path so she wouldn't walk away._

"_She is at my house telling her kids that you know that they are your kids. Now if you will excuse me I have to go home before my dearest mother starts to get worried," Sam said, and with she walked away from a dumb-founded Lucas._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: Conversations and Fights**

Lucas looked at Sam's retreating back, shock coursing through his body. _'What does she mean? I love Lindsay, not Peyton. Lindsay is the one wearing the ring, not Peyton. Lindsay loved me enough to say yes to my proposal while Peyton didn't. And he loved Lindsay too, otherwise he would never have proposed to her. Sam didn't know what she was talking about. It was Lindsay that was going to walk down the aisle in a month; it was Lindsay that he would spend the rest of his life with, and he was happy about that cause he loved Lindsay, not Peyton!' _Lucas thought desperately staring at where Sam just stood. Sam didn't know what she was talking about. He was sure about that. She just wanted Peyton to get her happy ending, well Peyton had the chance and she let it pass; now it was all about Lindsay. She was the one he was marrying, she was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with, and she was the one he loved.

Lucas was startled out of his thoughts as his cell phone gave a shrill tone. Jumping up he grabbed retrieved his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped the open the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lucas, it's me Peyton. Um, you can come over now if you aren't busy. But before you talk to the kids I need to talk to you," Peyton's voice answered on the other end of the line. She sounded nervous yet defiant.

"Sure, do you want to meet at the Rivercourt? I am there right now, so if you want I can wait for you here," Lucas said casually, even though his insides were jumping up and down in happiness. She had told them, she had told the kids!

"Yea, that sounds like a plan. I'll be over in about 10 minutes," Peyton replied, and without saying a goodbye hung up.

**15 minutes later**

Peyton made her way to the Rivercourt, she really didn't want another one on one talk with Lucas, but she had no choice. She didn't want her kids to go through the same pain and misery she had to go through when Lucas left, she didn't think she could take it. She absentmindedly turned the corner and bumped into someone, sending her sprawling backwards towards the ground, but before she could hit it completely, a pair of strong arms grabbed her waist.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was go—Lucas! What are you doing here? I thought you told me you would wait for me at the Rivercourt!" Peyton exclaimed, well aware of the fact that her Lucas' arms were around her and that her heart rate was going 50 miles per minute.

"Sorry, I got tired of waiting, so I thought I might as well start waling over to your place," Lucas said, quickly letting go to Peyton once he was sure she was stable. He however did notice how perfect it felt to hold Peyton in his arms, even though it was for one second, old memories came rushing back to Lucas.

"Um, Lucas, Lucas," Peyton called waving her hand in front of Lucas' face trying to get him out of his daze.

"Oh, sorry. Were you saying something?" Lucas asked apologetically, trying to shake his thoughts out of his mind.

"Not yet, but I am going to start and I need you to play attention, really close attention," Peyton said seriously, and just by looking at her face Lucas knew that this was going to be something really important.

"Yea, sure. Sorry about before," Lucas mumbled hurriedly.

"So, I told the kids as you probably know that by now," Peyton began as they started waling back towards the house. "But now I need you to promise me a couple of things. I need to know that you aren't going to leave again. I know that Lindsay's work base is in New York now, but if you guys move there, I need to know now so I can prepare the kids for that. I don't want them to know at the last minute, that is going to break their hearts and they have already been thorough enough when it comes to you. I am not blaming you or anything because part of it was my fault, but I don't think that they can through the process of finally getting their father and than losing him. so I need you to promise me that if you ever plan to go back to New York, I need to know as soon as the plan is confirmed so I can get the kids ready for it."

"Peyton, I don't think if I told you this but I am staying for good. I don't want to go back to New York. I already told Lindsay that I am not going back, and she agreed. And most of all I cant go back now, not now that I know that I have kids that need me. I am not going to leave the kids. I am not Dan Peyton, I am not Dan," Lucas said desperately hoping that Peyton will understand.

"I know you are not Dan, but Luke there is still this fear in my heart that you are going to leave. Why do you think I never told you? I don't mean that you are like Dan, but Lucas you have a life, a fiancée to look after, and I dint want to come in between of what seems like a perfect life and ruin it. And for all I know you could have ran when I told you, because that is what most people do Lucas, go for the easier path. I would do that and so would you. I need you to promise that you aren't going to desert our kids, at least not without a warning," Peyton said passionately, he voice pleading for Lucas to understand the seriousness of the problem.

"I promise, Peyton. I promise that I am not going to hurt out kids. I love them too much to do that. I don't even know them that well but whenever I think about them, this happiness courses through me. I love them and I don't think I can bear ever seeing them hurt, especially if I did it," Lucas said quietly his eyes burning with resentment and love.

"I know Lucas, I know," Peyton whispered closing her eyes before continuing, "Second of all, I need you to promise to me that you are never going to bring up our past in front of the kids, or tell them any stories about us. They are so interested in that topic, but I don't want them to find out anything about it, cause we both know that it was all a load of BS."

"It was not a load of BS Peyton, our past wasn't. I promise that I wont bring up our past with the kids, but you can't call our past a load of BS. Because it wasn't, and you know it wasn't," Lucas answered looking at Peyton defiantly.

"You know you shouldn't talk like that Lucas, someone will think that you still have feelings for me, and that isn't right seeing as you will be married in a month or so," Peyton mumbled looking down at the road.

"So is that why you don't like to talk about or think about our past? Because you think that it will come in between of our lives? Peyton you deserve some happy memories! And don't even start; I know you had some happy memories when we were together, we both did, and you just cant hide them because you don't want them to interfere with your life, because Peyton everyone deserves happy memories to look back to, and you are no exception," Lucas said firmly, his baby blue eyes alive in the morning sun.

"Look, we are not here to discuss our past or what we deserve. We are here to discuss our kids, and I would like it if we stuck to that. And anyways we are nearly home and I still need to talk to you about something," Peyton replies looking away from Lucas, and continuing, "Look, I know this whole thing will cause a lot of problems with Lindsay, and that is one of the reason why I didn't want to tell you the truth but now that you have we need to talk about what is going to happen. I don't want Lindsay to feel that me and the kids are coming in between of you and her. She gave up everything she had in New York so she can come and live with you and start a family, she had no idea she was going to run into this, and you guys are definitely going have your own family soon and I don't want to be the one that comes in between of you two and cause problems. So do me and the kids a favor and continue spending time with Lindsay I mean just because you found out about the kids don't spend all you time with us, just remember that you will soon have a wife and some kids to look after and I don't want the kids to get too used to you being around them anyways."

"Why do you care so much about my relationship with Lindsay? I mean if it was someone else they would want me to break up with Lindsay, but not you. And I want to know why not. You sometimes have to think about yourself Peyton, you're a human and there is enough a human can do to make sure that others more happy, and you are going way beyond that. I mean it is not like I want you to break me and Lindsay up, but I also want you to open up a bit, and express a bit of your feelings," Lucas exclaimed firmly looking at Peyton with such an intense gaze that Peyton felt that she was being x-rayed.

"Well than you have come looking for the wrong person. If you want someone to open up to you, you don't go around breaking there hearts, you just don't do that," Peyton replied, her eyes emotionless. "You should come inside, the kids have been waiting to see you all morning long." she added as they reached the house, and before Lucas could say or do anything more Peyton walked inside the house where Sam and Brooke were having a screaming match.

"Brooke, what in the world is going on?" Peyton screamed over Sam's voice.

"What is going on is that Samantha can't even follow some simple rules that ask her to follow," Brooke shouted looking demented.

"It wasn't my fault! I lost track of the time, I didn't know what time it was I was already late to go to class," Sam shouted back, turning around and glaring at a confused Lucas. "See I told you that I was gonna be late, and that Brooke is gonna eat my head off? But no! You took your sweet little time distracting me! So now you explain to her why I was late in coming home form the Rivercourt," she added shrilly pointing at Lucas.

Lucas looked around nervously; Brooke was looking at him pointedly waiting for n explanation, while Peyton looked amused and Sam was glaring at him. "Well, I ran into Sam at the Rivercourt, and…um…well…we started talking and we got a bit side tracked and um, lost track of the time and than um, Sam wanted to leave and I blocked her way for a little while because she said something and I wanted her to explain what she meant and that took a little while," Lucas explained nervously knowing perfectly well how bad Brooke Davis' temper could be.

"I am going to let you off the hook this time because my niece and nephew are waiting for you upstairs, but if this happens one more time Lucas you are as good as gone, no matter what you fiancée or kids say," Brooke said threateningly, but the mischievous glint in her eyes gave away her seriousness.

"Geez, thanks Brooke I know that I can always count on you," Lucas replied looking at Brooke sarcastically.

"Um, I hate to break up this cozy gathering but there _are_ 2 kids upstairs that want to see you Lucas," Peyton said before Lucas or Brooke could say something else.

"Er, right. Sorry P. Sawyer, I forgot that we are here for a reason. Lucas is over so often now I start thinking he lives here," Brooke said, pulling on an innocent look.

"Sure B. Davis, you and your excuses," Peyton signed rolling her eyes before turning to Lucas and saying, "They are upstairs in their room, I think you know where that is."

"You aren't going to come up with me?" Lucas asked nervously, clasping and unclasping his hand.

"No, I think that you guys need to talk thing through alone, just the three of you. Don't worry you are going to be fine, I promise," Peyton whispered helpfully giving Lucas a slight push towards the staircase, and than with one last encouraging smile she turned around and walked into kitchen closely followed by Brooke and an exasperated Sam.

Taking a deep breath Lucas starting walking up the stairs, hoping beyond hope that the kids would understand him, and let him be a big part of their lives.

**AN:**** Well…I am back…and would like to apologize to all the people who reviewed my author's note because I know that you guys expected me to update 2 months ago but than I went on vacation and than I moved, and as you all know my computer was broken down. So I am so sorry that I made you guys wait this long and I will try my best to upload the next chapter ASAP.**

**Second of all…I need help!!!! If you have any idea how Lucas' confrontation with the kids should go please leave it in a review or feel free to PM me. I would love all the ideas and help that I can get!**

**Lastly, there is only one thing to say…please, please, PLEASE read and review this chapter and remember that I am always open for new ideas or suggestions that any of you have, so don't hesitate when it comes to giving me an idea! So with all the rambling done, I will only have one request from you guys and that is to click that green button on the bottom of the page and leave a review…thanks!**


	11. Daddy's Home

**A/N: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**First I would like to apologize for such a delayed update. I know this last updated about 5 years ago and I am so sorry. I finally got my inspiration back for finishing this story, hopefully you guys still like it.**

**Also I realized that the kids sound too mature for being three years old. So I am going to have them be around five years old.**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_"I am going to let you off the hook this time because my niece and nephew are waiting for you upstairs, but if this happens one more time Lucas you are as good as gone, no matter what you fiancée or kids say," Brooke said threateningly, but the mischievous glint in her eyes gave away her seriousness._

_"Geez, thanks Brooke I know that I can always count on you," Lucas replied looking at Brooke sarcastically._

_"Um, I hate to break up this cozy gathering but there __are__ 2 kids upstairs that want to see you Lucas," Peyton said before Lucas or Brooke could say something else._

_"Er, right. Sorry P. Sawyer, I forgot that we are here for a reason. Lucas is over so often now I start thinking he lives here," Brooke said, pulling on an innocent look._

_"Sure B. Davis, you and your excuses," Peyton signed rolling her eyes before turning to Lucas and saying, "They are upstairs in their room, I think you know where that is."_

_"You aren't going to come up with me?" Lucas asked nervously, clasping and unclasping his hand._

_"No, I think that you guys need to talk thing through alone, just the three of you. Don't worry you are going to be fine, I promise," Peyton whispered helpfully giving Lucas a slight push towards the staircase, and than with one last encouraging smile she turned around and walked into kitchen closely followed by Brooke and an exasperated Sam._

_Taking a deep breath Lucas starting walking up the stairs, hoping beyond hope that the kids would understand him, and let him be a big part of their lives._

**Chapter 11: Daddy's Home**

Lucas quietly made his way down the hallway towards the twin's room still trying to wrap in mind around what he was going to say to them. The kids loved him, he knew that, but would they be able to understand why he wasn't there for them? He knew what it felt like to grow up without a dad and the fact that his kids had suffered the same fate for the last five years made him sick. He understood that Peyton had her reasons to keep them a secret but she should have known that he would have been there for his kids no matter what. Hell he would have abandoned his writing career if it meant being with his kids.

Sighing he stopped in front of the door and pulled himself together. The last thing he needed was for the kids to think that he was scared. Taking a deep breath he put his shaking hand on the door knob and pushed the door open. The first thing he saw were two pairs of startling blue eyes looking at him excitedly, waiting for him to make a move, to come towards them and embrace them. That was when he knew that words weren't really necessary right now, the kids didn't want an explanation, they wanted a dad. They were only five years old; they did not need to get mixed into the confusing politics surrounding the adults at the moment.

Cautiously stepping towards them, Lucas crouched down on the floor so that he was eye level with the two. He tried to think of something to say but escaped him. What was he supposed to say to them? They weren't just his friend's kids anymore, they were his kids. _His kids, _God he loved saying that. But it turned out he didn't have to be the first to speak, Sean was more than ready to start the first conversation.

"So can we call you Daddy? Mommy told us that you know the truth now so we can call you daddy now. Right?"

Lucas sat there amazed. Out of all the things he expected Sean to ask this was not one of them. But he should have realized that they didn't care about the fights and turmoil going behind their backs, all they cared about was getting their dad. They were just kids, and right now to them being able to call him daddy was the most important thing. He could feel a prickling at the corner of his eyes and knew that he was tearing up. Looking up at the two kids he shakily nodded. He knew if he wouldn't be able to speak right now, he was too overcome with emotions. But that was all the kids needed, and the smile that broke out on their faces was truly the biggest reward Lucas had ever gotten for any of his actions.

"I knew you would say yes. I knew it! I told Sean not to worry. He just won't listen, he was worried. I wasn't. I knew you wanted to be our daddy!" Casey broke the silence this time. Her blue eyes dancing with excitement as she looked at her brother.

"Well Mommy said to be careful Casey. And I am a good boy, I listen to Mommy." Sean retaliated looking at Lucas for support. "Right Daddy? A good boy always listens to Mommy."

Lucas couldn't reply for a second. Sean had called him 'Daddy'. The pride and happiness that surged through him as he heard that word directed towards him made him understand why everyone said that parenthood was such a gift. All he wanted to do now was protect these two little kids and make sure no harm ever befell them. They were his responsibility now and he would do anything to make sure that they were always smiling. He was so lost in his musing that he didn't realize that Sean and Casey were looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer Sean's question.

"Y-yes." Lucas choked out. "Sean is absolutely right. We should always listen to our Mommy's, no matter how old we get."

"So listen to your mommy too? But you are a big boy now Daddy." Casey giggled looking at Lucas curiously.

There was that word again. _Daddy_. Shaking his head and pulling his emotions together he looked at Casey with a small grin and said, "I know I am a big boy now, but even now I know that what my mommy will always be right."

"Wow, you are so smart daddy. I am glad you know the truth now. I can go to school and tell all my friends how cool and smart my daddy is. They are always talking about their daddies and now I can talk about mines too!" Sean said looking at Lucas with such love and admiration that Lucas felt overwhelmed and breathless.

"And you can take us to eat ice cream whenever we want. I am so glad that you are here daddy. Now you can even drop us off to our first day of school. Did you know we are gonna go to kindergarten soon. Mommy said it's giantic step in life." Casey exclaimed excitedly.

"Gigantic sweetie." Lucas corrected her gently before continuing, "Of course I am going to take you to your first day at Kindergarten. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I will always be here for you guys. Always. I am never going to leave again. I promise. I will always be here and I will always love you."

"Promise?" Casey asked.

"I promise." Lucas replied looking at the two kids, his two kids. And before anyone could say anything else he gently grabbed both of them and pulled them towards him, engulfing them in an enormous hug.

Slowly pulling away from his kids, Lucas looked down at them with twinkling eyes and asked, "How about we go downstairs now? I bet your mom and Aunt Brooke are dying to know what is going on upstairs."

"They probably are. Do you know that Aunt Brooke hates to be left out? We shouldn't keep her waiting. She likes to know what is going on everywhere." Casey informed him with a very serious look on her face.

Chuckling, Lucas got up from the floor and held out his hands for the kids to hold. Now that he had them he refused to let them go ever, if he could help it. Looking down at the beaming faces of his two kids he gently opened the door and led them through the hallway and down the stairs where sure enough an excited Brooke was pacing waiting for them to come downstairs.

Hearing their footsteps coming down the stairs Brooke exclaimed, "Finally! What took you guys so long? I was about to come up and make sure everything was okay. I understand that you need your daddy/kids moment, but you know I hate waiting!"

"Well Brooke you need to learn to be more patient. I would have thought taking care of Sam would have taught you that by now." Lucas teased.

"Lucas Scott, I will have you know that I am a very patient person." Brooke retaliated with a pout.

"No you're not." Lucas replied, a smirk growing on his face

"I am."

"Are not."

"I am."

But before Lucas could respond Peyton walked in the room with her hands on her hips and strict mom look on her face.

"Really Brooke, really? And here I thought Sean and Casey were the kids of the house." She scolded, looking exasperatedly at Brooke.

"But P. Sawyer Luke started it. He called me impatient. I had to set him straight."

Shaking her head Peyton turned towards Lucas and smiled slightly before looking down at the two kids who were watching the adults with interested faces.

"Sean, Casey I made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast." She said grinning down at them.

"Really Mommy? Yay! I love chocolate chip pancakes! Can Daddy eat breakfast with us too?" Sean asked jumping and down excitedly looking at his mom hopefully.

"Yea, Mommy makes the best pancakes ever. You have to try some Daddy." Casey agreed looking up at her dad with expectant eyes.

"I don't know guys, it's all up to your mom." Lucas looked hesitantly at Peyton while the twins gave her their best puppy dog look.

"Oh alright." Peyton conceded before looking at Lucas and adding, "Karen called and told me to tell you that she expects you home at noon. Lily has been complaining how you have spent no time with her and Karen was hoping the three of you could spend the rest of the day together."

"I'll just have breakfast here and then go back home." Lucas replies, feeling guilty. It was true. He had barely spent any time with his mom or sister ever since he got home. He was always over at Brooke and Peyton's spending time with Sean and Casey.

But as he slowly followed Sean and Casey into the kitchen he couldn't help but feel all his guilt fade and a smile break through when he heard Sean whisper to Peyton, "See Mommy, everything will be okay now. Daddy's home."

**A/N: Well here it is. I really hope you guys like it, I tried to make it as realistic as possible. I know it has been a very long time since I updated, and again I am so sorry for that.**

**Don't forget to review **

**Thanks,**

**Potter's Anatomy**


End file.
